Sparked Partnership
by Linariel
Summary: AU - After loosing everything and at the point of going offline. A small group of autobots finds themselves saved by the merging of spark and heart to the most unique sentient they'd ever come across.
1. Fading

**Linariel:** Greetings all keep your mind open with this story. You might see some similarities mostly with the G1 universe since that is my favorite one. This story is of my own design. It's set in an alternate universe but does collaborate things of the past in some ways. I really hope it's well received it's taken quite a while to pull all my ideas together. But this just stuck out to me so much and I wanted to write it and see what people think.

_This is a test run so the more reviews the better chances I'll update… If you have any suggestions also after reading it of autobots or things you'd like to see happen then please let me know I have this planned out fairly well already but I'm always open to improving or adding._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 1: Fading**

* * *

"And this automotive dates back to the 1950's it was used to haul personnel such as the wounded from battle."

The sixteen year old Sierra eyed the medical vehicle with mild interest though a part of her was still on protest mode. She couldn't believe that instead of the starting year sophomore with a party as her new school was said to have every year it had been cancelled and their history teacher Mr. Phase instead dragged them to a boring old car museum to go on and on lecturing them about the importance that each particular model had in the years. This was their fall outing… what a disappointment.

The teacher's voice soon droned out and she just stared at each car not even listening to his speech.

"Sispt Sierra!" came a voice from behind.

Sierra didn't hear the disturbance her mind was off in another world. Dressed in jeans and a green shirt with the words (Peace is the beginning…) covered by a faded blue jean jacket she leaned against the nearby wall of the museum humming softly. 'Now the thing I can't understand is why it's so difficult to even drive a car I mean I try and I try but still nothing... I wonder what I'm doing wrong.'

"Si-er-ra!" the voice spoke a little louder. Finally growl of frustration could be heard.

Her short dirty blond hair curved around her fair skin face with freckles lightly peppered on her cheeks. Sierra's green eyes were unfocused 'Now let's see do I go on the left or right side when I drive.' Putting her hands in front of her checked them to find her digits. 'Definitely left... at least I think.'

A firm tug was laced on her baggy jacket broke her from the spell her thoughts were weaving. Still a little dazed she noticed the person finally. An African American young man around her age with tussled black hair was looking at her with obvious annoyance. It was Kevin one of the other loners in the school. Despite the little wallflower detail he was a bit of a bad boy loved bending rules. 'Please not again.' She prayed silently. Sierra usually got caught up in one of his messes whether she liked it or not. It had been that way since she came to Tranquility, California.

"What?" she hissed.

"Let's sneak off and check out the other cars."

Yup sure enough another one of his schemes. "Don't the words 'stay with the teacher' mean anything to you?"

"Nah come on there has got to be some cool cars I can take pictures of for the newspaper." Kevin was also a photographer for the school paper not a bad one at that. Then again he didn't always take pictures professionally that was just his cover up since it was considered un cool for a guy of his age to be a photographer for fun. It was just too dorky. Though she didn't see what the issue was it wasn't like he was macho or jock material.

Sierra gave him a pointed look she could see sanity slowly falling away from her acquaintance's mind. "I don't think that's a good idea Kev'." She motioned to the back of their teacher who had apparently not noticed their lack of attention. "Do you know how pissed off Phase would be if he found us missing."

He shrugged. "So what it's not like I haven't done it before."

"But I haven't I've been trying to keep a good record at school so at least my report card won't be covered in red marks." It already would for some of her subjects but that wasn't the point.

"Quit being such a goody too shoes and follow me down the path of ice-cream and pizza."

"Frankly I'd take spinach and cauliflower over being in trouble any day."

"Aw come on girl pleaaase come with me." he put on a pout.

Sierra's face softened for a moment then she scowled. "Oh no you are not pulling me into one of your crazy polluted schemes again."

"Tell you what how about I donate my vast supplies of art equipment to the cause." he said baiting her. "It's rarely been used." He held out a notebook.

"Fine. Let's go." she said with a sigh. She really did need more art supplies she was running low as it was.

Kevin smirked. "Knew you'd see it my way doll." that was another thing he seemed to have a bit of a crush on her. How he even noticed her from her invisible confines she had no idea but she didn't share the feeling.

"If we get caught I am personally kicking your ass to the moon." Sierra called to him as he skipped merrily down the pathway.

* * *

"Be sure to write down all the facts that they give on each model Si-si. I have to have words to go with my photography and you know I suck at writing."

"Which is why I've been pulled into this plot." Sierra grumbled as she jotted down all the facts listed on the plating that stood in front of a sleek black 1973 Rolls Royce.

"Exactly." Kevin said barely catching on to her sarcastic-near-to-killing him mood. He adjusted his lens then snapped a picture of the classy car. "You have to admit it, this was worth seeing."

"We crossed the yellow tape that read 'Do not enter.' This is going to get us busted badly you know."

"Where's your sense of adventure Sierra."

"It died about a mile into this area."

Despite this she did have to admit the cars behind the yellow tape were worth checking out. They were far grander then the ones that were open to the public. None of these cars barely even were dented. Their coats of paint shined pristine from their spots. All of them seemed to be roughly from the same time period the 1970's this must have been the aisle that was said to open in two months. It did seem like construction work was still being done and not all of the cars had plates in front of them. Unlike the other ones they weren't blocked off either 'probably because no one is supposed to see this yet.' she thought to herself. The platforms were still under assembly so they just stood there with nothing in front of them. No chance of getting photos of the interior the car doors were locked though Kevin already checked.

She still felt uneasy about the whole thing but since Kevin was paying her art supplies so she couldn't refuse she could barely afford to buy it on her own, her aunt was not so supportive in her hobby. 'Maybe he'll give me some of the extra snapshots I wouldn't mind doing a painting of one of these cars.'

The one that really caught her eye was the smallest of the group but definitely not the least. This little guy was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle roughly from the 60's or early 70's despite it's age he was in prime condition with not a single scratch on the paint job from what she could see. It amusedly had black racing strips making it stand out all the more.

She liked him the best because she could relate to him. All the other cars were somewhat bigger or longer he was tiny compared to them. Like him she was considered the smallest in the class even as a kid people would call her midget she learned to ignore it but it still sent her blood to boiling inside. So the beetle's size spoke out to her.

"You like that one?"

Sierra jumped slightly to find Kevin behind her grinning ear to ear. "Quit sneaking up on me!" she hissed.

A look of exaggerated shock came on his face. "I wasn't sneaking Si-si. Besides everyone at school knows you're a complete spaz when it comes to things. You fade out into your thoughts so often that I worry you didn't damage yourself last time we were stuck playing flag football."

"That didn't hurt and you know it!" She said defending her lack of coordination. She still had a bump on her head from when one of the bigger teenagers crashed into her.

Kevin shook his head smiling stupidly then put his arm around her shoulder. "So you like that one huh Si-si?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I do." Sierra said pushing his arm off her shoulder. Her face fell into a nostalgic look. "It kind of reminds me of myself."

"Size wise huh?" she nodded. "Well there isn't anything wrong with your size Si-si or the fact that you look more like a thirteen year old then a sixteen year old." he ducked from her icy glare. "But there is nothin wrong with that."

Sierra sighed rolling her eyes. 'Why do I even bother he always says the wrong thing even when he means it to be nice.'

Kevin seemed to stare at the yellow bug for a few moment before he snapped his fingers loudly. Making her jump again looking like a deer between the head lights. She couldn't help being skittish especially since right now they were in an area off limits.

"I know something that will cheer you up how about I get a picture of you and the beetle." Kevin said he received a suspicious look from Sierra. "Free of charge it's the least I could do."

She shrugged 'Couldn't hurt besides how many chances will I get to see this car again. I doubt I'll be driving before I'm eighteen, nineteen tops.' wordlessly she pressed the pencil and pad into his outstretched hands then walked over to the bug and stood in front of it.

Before she posed though Sierra glanced behind to see any details she missed strangely enough instead of the usual VW emblem on the front there stood in its place a strange looking red symbol but she didn't have another chance to glance at it before a frustrated groan emitted from her friend.

Taking the camera away from his eye he shook his head. "No, no, no, this is all wrong the picture looks like a prison photo." Kevin announced he bit his lip in thought then an idea seemed to click because he raised the pencil he was carrying in triumph. "Ah ha I got it. You..." he pointed the pencil at her. "Sit on the hood in some kind of sexy pose." She glared at him. "Or a flexible double jointed one if you like the word better."

"I don't know about this I don't think it will work. What if they find fingerprints Kevin did you ever think of that?" she asked him.

"Oh come on live a little, Si-si just break the rules this one time."

Sierra had it up to here with his goody too shoes speeches. "You know what... fine... fine I'll do it but if a word of this get's out you will so pay."

"That's my girl getting dangerous for once." Kevin said clapping his hands in triumph before reaching for the digital camera around his neck to focus it on Sierra.

In a huff Sierra leaned against the hood and raised her left leg to place it ever so carefully on the front, she leaned her elbow onto her raised knee and rested her chin on it looking up to him with a neutral look. "Is this better?"

"Perfect princess but I need you to smile. Come on show off those big white choppers."

"Shut up, stop sounding like my aunt on purpose Kev." She said through a gritted smile.

"Oh come on Si-si you can do better then that I've seen real smiles from you. Just think about something you love or something you're going to do that you love."

Sierra sighed but complied to his demand. She thought hard her brow creasing in concentration then a gentle ever so adorable smile she rarely showed came up. Kevin begun to snap pictures happy to see her smiling for once. He didn't know that it was about her dumping pink paint all over him and dropping him off down on main street to be the gawking display of everyone. She was a kind, caring girl. But every now and then a little evilness would come out.

"Beautiful Si-si just gorgeous you look like a million bucks with that smile." he cheered her on as she beamed. Though he could already see she was in her own little day dreaming world again. The pictures looked great so far from what he could see on his tiny camera's screen she looked so cute. As he snapped pictures he noticed a bright white light in each picture but he thought it was a glare.

'Okay enough evil thoughts...' Sierra decided. She begun thinking about the art supplies Kevin promised to her. She'd already see an amazing picture taking form. She couldn't wait to see what contents the kit contained she hoped their was a large amount of pastels it was her favorite media...

"I think a few more and we will be done Si-si I just need to make sure I get the best shot." Kevin called to her. She didn't respond her smile hand turned from a happy to an angelic one that was even rarer. He couldn't resist snapping a shot of it.

This time when the picture emerged he finally noticed something. The glare was larger on this one almost the size of a basketball. 'That's odd.' Was his camera busted did he need it to get repaired again. He flipped through the other pictures and found that in each the light remained except for the very first of them and it grew larger with each shot. His eyes widened as he begun getting a little worried. A hard thud sounded across the room echoing in the place.

Turning his attention around he looked about his eyes darting around the area trying to see if there was a security guard or someone. He didn't see anyone but he didn't want to take chances. "Sierra we better go." he didn't get a response. "Come on Si-si get your head out of the clouds in down to Earth… I thought you didn't want to get in trouble." Still no response he spun around ready to drag her away from the place if he had to. "Look if you don't get out of La La Land now Phase will have our hides. You don't want your Aun..." he stopped in midsentence his eyes widened at what was in front of him.

There in front of the Volkswagen Beetle was Sierra however she wasn't in the spot he last saw her no she was laid face first on the hardwood floor only a few feet away from the car. She wasn't moving. Forgetting about the security guards he rushed over to her side sitting down he turned her over gently he pulled her head into his lap. She appeared to have passed out but seemed to be breathing alright her chest was moving up and down in slow motion. A fairly big cut graced her forehead but other then that she was okay from what he could tell.

Slapping her face like he'd seen done so many times in movies he tried to get her to wake up. "Come on Si-si wake up. This is no time to be lying down… what did you see another rat?" since he'd known her she'd always seems terrified of the little devils something about sneaking up to watch some movie her uncle brought home but finding it to be a horror one. That was besides the point if he took her back to Mr. Phase like this he'd more then likely get in trouble or people would get the wrong idea. Slapping her cheek again he shook her.

Getting no response besides her head going limp again in his lap he made a decision placing her head on the ground he got up and raced out of the room shouting at the top of his lungs. "HELP MY FRIEND IS INJURED!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!"

Soon he heard the clomping of the security guards boots he was going to get in trouble that was for sure but it didn't matter as long as he got her help he could live with it. He was used to punishment.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like something's happening isn't there. I bet you all can guess a little but there must be a whole lot of questions unanswered don't worry they will be in time. This was a collaboration of a few of my favorite TF universes to create my alternate one. I'll try of course to keep the mechs in character as much as possible though some might be a bit altered that happens at times I've noticed. We'll just have to see.**

**Question: **Do you think Sierra is Mary Sue?** I would think that wouldn't apply since she is in her own universe and the central human of my transformers story. Also I'd like to point of this is her time so if there's a bit of description well your never going to see her in real life so I needed more to go with her some people actually like it when you describe the character.**

**Trivia Fact: **Ever notice how a lot the lead human characters names start with an 'S' for instance Spike, Sam, Sari. So I decided to continue that homage with Sierra. I just find it interesting.

_**I apologize about grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader if anyone wouldn't like to help me in that area I am open to offers.**_


	2. Recovering

**Linariel:** Only one reviewer but I'm not complaining I also have some one who put me on favorite and who knows what will happen if I keep this up. People this story is worth reading at least I hope so I'm not some random person who puts themselves in a story honestly this character does not describe me. I like to make my own characters and give them a mesh of personalities from others around me or just people I meet.

Anyways thank you so much to both Melody Night and CheshireMax

_Reviews warm my heart any type will do thank you to those who care…_

**Summary:** AU - Sierra always thought her life was ordinary till she goes on a class trip and takes an interest in a yellow bug. Soon she's hearing voices in her head, having strange sleeping habits, and meets others also victims of these bizarre circumstances.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

* * *

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 2: Recovering**

It seemed like only hours when Sierra's emerald green eyes finally fluttered opened. She yawned stiffly only to find that she could barely move and there was a large breathing mask around her nose, and mouth. Still a little disoriented she didn't know what to think. Her eyes begun to focus and she noticed instead of her baby blue wall plastered with cuts outs and drawings, all that she saw was a white ceiling completely bare and void of real color. She took a whiff of the air and wrinkled the room smelled dank too almost like her aunt's bathroom that always was a little too flowery smelling for her comfort.

'Where am I?' she thought puzzled. Her ears adjusted to hear a faint beeping sound nearby followed by far away murmurs. Then she slowly turned her heard and her eyes widened seeing the powder pink curtains she knew where she was now. She was in a hospital.

A dripping IV bag hung on the side of her metal bed with a small cord attached to her right arm. She grimaced at the sight of the tube that protruded from her wrist wishing she hadn't looked at it. Her waist was strapped to the bed. Her left arm however wasn't strapped down so she was able to move it she touched her head only to find a thick bandage wrapped around her forehead.

'Why am I here?' she thought to herself. She felt uncomfortable all at once she hated the hospital it always reminded her of her parents, and how they weren't able to save them. It just brought up memories of that… fire. She shook her head shoving away the memories they weren't important what was right now was the present.

The curtain opened all at once and a female nurse came in with a fresh batch of what appeared to be bedding. That caused Sierra to get curious. 'I couldn't have been out that long.'

She remained silent feeling timid with the nurse in the room, while she had no trouble talking to others her age adults seemed to always be the hardest to cope with she found them intimidating. Sierra watched as the nurse placed the bedding on a nearby chair then took the turned to change hers' she assumed.

The woman noticed at once that the patient was awake and staring at her. "Oh thank the stars your awake! We were beginning to get rather worried you would remain like that forever."

"Wwwhhaaattt dddoo yyooo meean?" Sierra said through cracked lips she found her voice very groggy and felt a little light headed when she leaned up.

The nurse gently pushed her down. "There now just lay still Miss Palmer you've been through a nasty spell. You were in a comma for two weeks after all."

"Twwwo weeks!" This didn't help immediate Sierra shot up from the nurse's grip in shock but fell back down when her sore unused muscles felt the tension.

"Shhh calm down hun don't strain yourself." she said soothingly trying to ease the now panicked patient.

Sierra's mind was rushing so much she couldn't relax her heart rate was increasing rapidly. 'Two weeks I couldn't have been out for two whole weeks.' It felt like just the other day Kevin had bribed her into sneaking off during the museum field trip. Speaking of which… she set her gaze on the nurse. "Kevin… the boy I was with." Bringing clarity to her words, "Is he alright where is he?"

"He's just fine he actually was the one who alerted everyone about your predicament." The nurse said. "Now I'm going to go speak with the doctor and see that your parents are informed on things."

"My… my parents are gone, I live with my aunt." Sierra said with sigh.

The nurse frowned slowly understanding that was a touchy subject. "Of course dear."

She sank back into the pillow with a sigh then her eyes widened and she spoke up before the nurse left. "And Kevin too please." 'I need to ask him what happened.' She thought to herself. Besides it would be best to make sure he didn't do anything stupid that ended with him getting in trouble. If so she supposed she could speak on his defense. Anyways he was the only one who'd been with her and he'd understand things better.

Looking thoughtful the nurse glanced through her clipboard before nodding. "I shall get right on it."

* * *

While Sierra waited she looked about the hospital room, stunned to see a flood of stuffed animals, cards, and flowers all for her. She wasn't that popular but if she knew Mr. Phase he probably made sure they each at least wrote a get well card. Speaking of school 'I really hope this doesn't affect my report card I'm behind enough as it is.' How ironic she'd nearly been at death's door and all she could think about was what condemning punishment her high school might dish out. Then again they couldn't put anything on her she'd been out too long for that.

She laid there waiting for her aunt to arrive the nurse had suggested she rest but she didn't feel like doing so. After all if she had been out two weeks it made sense.

For the next few hours she stared at the ceiling trying to connect the cracks to form shapes. So far she'd made a dragon, a bunny, a horse, a circle, a square, and various others. But the amusement was getting old fast. Fortunately her aunt in her curly brown hair overly makeup fashion nightmare self burst through the curtains right when that happened. She flinched having been slightly tuned out of the world again the commotion did nothing to ease her nerves.

"Oh Sierra my little sugar! Is auntie's favorite little girl alright." she cooed leaning over creating a massive shadow figure on Sierra's bed. "I was so worried about you."

'Maybe it would have been better if she came later.' Sierra thought deeply starting to regret allowing her to come visit. She hated it when her aunt treated her like a kid it just added to her size and her looks. Then again practically everyone that she knew that was under eighteen was treated this way, though she could tell she got the worst of the babying. "Uhm hi Aunt Dea."

Her Aunt's face brightened. "I'm just so glad your finally awake, lamb chop, you've been out for a week."

"The nurse informed me it was two weeks actually Aunt." Sierra blinked.

"Oh weeks, days, months. How should I know for sure." Aunt Dea said with a shrug.

'That's true Aunt Dea is a blond when it comes to numbers.' She thought to herself.

Before she could speak anymore a mustached doctor came in. "Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" he asked taking our a clip board. His sharp eyes were intensely on her like he expected her to collapse at any moment.

Sierra shrank back a ways then tried to calm herself before she shrugged casually. "Okay I guess."

"That's good to hear." He said cheerfully then turned to her aunt. "Well everything checks out she seems back to normal. Though I'm still a little ify about you taking her home. The fact is we couldn't get a clear Xray of her chest cavity, and that doesn't sit so well with me. Then again that machine has been having issues." He tapped his pen on the clipboard deep in thought before he responded to the Palmers'. "So anyways the readings say she is back to normal and with her talking so fine I think it will be alright for her to go home tomorrow."

"Sounds like perfect." Her Aunt chirped happily. Then a funky melody rang out from her purse. "Oh hold on." she picked up her cellphone. "Hello... Gracie darling..." she said sing songy then her mouth protruded into a bit of a scowl. Sierra could vaguely make the soft chattering of her Aunt's partner coming from the phone. "What? You're sure? Dammit not again...Alright I'll be right over." She turned off her phone and replaced it in her bag. "Sweet heart Auntie needs to go take care of a client right now. But I'll see you tomorrow okay Sierra?"

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Sierra grumbled as much as she disliked her Aunt's company it was better then none and she really was sick of her aunt being called away on perfume selling business.

"Great thank you Honey." Her Aunt said with an overly enthusiastic smile, sometimes it seemed forced. Dea waved to her before walking out of the room.

The doctor remained behind twirling his mustache slightly as he still stared at her. The look he gave wasn't comforting it made her feel like she was under a microscope. If he was set on letting her go why did he look at her in such a foreign way? He seemed to snap out of it and let out a hmm before looking her finally directly in the eye which made her feel more uncomfortable. "Your friend's outside if you want me to show him in. I wanted your okay first."

"S-sure go ahead." Sierra said stumbling over her words as she prayed silently he'd leave her alone. He did soon the door shut softly behind her. Taking a deep breath she sank into the pillow. 'I wonder what that was all about.'

She didn't have time to dwell before a figure swooped into the room and plopped down on the side next to her bed. Sierra was about to tell the person or kid to leave when she saw who it was. 'Of course it would be Kevin is in a hyper mood when I'm ill.' She rolled her eyes and turned to meet his chocolate brown ones.

He never looked so relieved in his life. "Si-si!!!! I was so worried about you. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Are you okay? Now honestly what made you fall off the car was it a rat or something? Did you trip? Was the bug slippery?" A fit of jumbled words escaped his mouth making her more than a little dizzy.

"Woah woah." Sierra put her hands up in a T though it was a bit difficult with one hooked up to an IV. "Time out one question at a time Kev."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Si-si so what happened? One moment I was looking at a picture… I took of you the next I hear a loud noise and find you on the floor."

'Yeah what did happen?' She tried to think through her thoughts but found them blank. "I was hoping you could explain it to me."

"You mean you don't know either?"

Sierra shook her head.

"Dang it I was hoping to be able find out what the static was."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a clue what happened." Sierra said shaking her head then growled in frustration. "Slaggit I wish I could remember what happened..." She pressed her bandage forehead to her hands.

Then looked up when she received no response from chatter box Kevin. He was looking at her in shock his mouth open, confusion clearly written on his face. "Sierra, w-where did you hear that word?"

Sierra looked at him blankly not understanding what he meant. Then she recalled the word she'd uttered it was something as soon as it crossed her mind that seemed foreign yet at the same time so right. "I don't know it just came to me. Why?"

Kevin looked serious now as he touched her hand and her eyes locked with his. The look was one of accusation, and worry. "Because I've never heard anything like it in my entire life."

* * *

The next day she was permitted to go home. Though the doctor was pestering her questions continuously before her Aunt came, it was in those moments she was truly relieved to see her excitable aunt then stay in his eye sight. He asked her things that left her baffled like why she had been sleep talking during her comma according to the nurses she mentioned something called Cybertron, and many other things they'd never heard of. Sierra herself hadn't either so the doctor finally blew it off as a delusionary state of panic or some big word she didn't understand.

Once safe in her room she was welcomed with a cheerful squeaking from her guinea pigs Carmel and Coffee from inside their cage she held each of them for a while in one of her dad's old red work shirts with pockets. Feeding them each a carrot which the gnawed at eagerly. Then went on the computer to update her art gallery on Splotches online community and checked to see if she'd received any new comments. After that she spent a few hours engulfed in a Nancy Drew mystery novel till her Aunt called her down for dinner.

Her favorite dinner of chicken fried rice awaited her. But she just stared at the plate blankly. Something seemed almost foriegn about it. Wasn't her meals mostly glowing and liquid? Wait what? She shook her head trying not to think about that random thought and grabbed her fork to dig in only problem was she grabbed it with her left hand instead of right so it was a painstaking process to even move it.

Her Aunt raised an eyebrow. "Pudding you're supposed to use your right hand when you hold a fork."

Sierra looked at what she was attempting to do, and switched her fork to the other hand. "Oh primus you're right." she scolded herself not even noticing another foreign word rolling out of her mouth.

Her aunt had noticed thought she looked at her accusingly trying to decide whether she had heard some new fangled cuss word or just a made up word as children were known to be doing now. She'd been reading a lot of new aged parenting books ever since Sierra came to be under her wing. Finally she decided to ignore it. Glancing at her niece she was relieved to see her doing things correctly now. Dea didn't pay it much mind though, the doctor after all said she might be a little dazed and absent minded from being in a comma that long so she wrote it off at that.

Once she finished Sierra put her plate in the sink, went into her room, and went into her room crashing tiredly into the bed to fall asleep. After two weeks on those firm hospital beds she was beginning to appreciate her own bed even more then before. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

"No get you're aft… back… it's… time… be a nanoclick... save the... Prime!"

When her Aunt passed her door again she could hear her sleep talking the words were of such she'd never heard of but as before she ignored them. She was just a mess from being in a coma that's all. Nothing else to worry about… nothing…

* * *

**A/N: We're getting to the part when Bee comes in promise but hear me out I hate it when people jump into things to fast with a story. You need time to get to know the character and gradually come into the issue not go straight into it. Though I will tell you it won't be long. Later I might condense them into bigger chapters. Thanks again for the reviews they are so special.**

**As soon as we get to Bumblebee things will start to slow a bit more. I plan to update once a week at least but right now this just expect them at random. I'm finishing up with college finals right now and I'm going home for a week so I want to get this in soon as possible.**

_**I apologize about grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader if anyone wouldn't like to help me in that area I am open to offers.**_


	3. Awakening

**Linariel:** I changed the summary this works better. Seems my story is meeting more interest then the last time. Two reviews and a bunch of alerts and some favs. Yes I'm so happy especially for the reviews! As for this chapter your in for a treat I won't tell you what but your in for one. I don't know how soon the next chapter will come I'm going to be fairly busy with my work this summer but I can promise you I'll try my best to update once a week if not then every two weeks.

Thank you ever so much to CheshireMax (you're a gem for reviewing each chapter, thank you, ooh yes I would be glad to have a beta reader message me and we can work something out), Player3, abitstupid (Really? That's what I was hoping. Thank you so much)

_Reviews warm my heart any type will do thank you to those who care…_

**Summary:** AU – Through a struggle the autobot team lost the war and were forced to be deactivated. Now in the year 2009 they are back online but heavily damaged and in need of a spark chamber. Guess where the humans come in?

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

* * *

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here?"

"How's that head Palmer?"

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

Many questions were asked by her fellow students as soon as she entered the high school. It had been like that almost all day she almost went on autopilot with her responses.

"Yes it is. I'm fine."

"It's not bad no worse then that time with the football."

"Thank you for the gift it was very thoughtful."

Then they left her alone. The teachers were worst they kept pestering her if she did something unnatural they asked her if she wanted to go to the nurse. She was getting sick of it. After all before this happened no one would notice her. She longed to be out of the spotlight. It just brought to fact that she was not used to interacting with this many people. Thankfully Kevin lent a helping hand and kept most of the worry warts at bay.

Thus she was more then relieved to enjoy art class in peace. Her stern art teacher Mrs. Mock was just her same usual uptight self. She didn't give Sierra any special attention or act like she was going to fall over any moment. It was a pleasant change. Even though she disliked her teacher she was grateful that the woman wasn't acting the same as the others. Besides despite her crabbiness she was a brilliant artist, and knew a good piece of artwork when she saw one.

"Today class." she said in the same British accent she'd carried since she immigrated to America. "I'd like each of you to do a piece on something from your memories. It doesn't matter what but it must be realistic. You can use any media you like just follow the directions and you will have a decent grade. Simple enough eh? Now let's begin."

Something from her memories huh? Well that shouldn't be so hard Sierra had a good memory not a photographic one but a decent one, she could remember up to when she was little though only bits and pieces there. She usually had to view a home video to remember anything else, and that only reminded her of them... No she wasn't going to do a work on that. 'I'll just have to wing it.' She thought to herself.

Shrugging she decided to go to the front and pick out a medium to work in before she did the piece Sierra didn't usually work like this but her mind was too blank at the moment to choose what to do so she worked backwards. Sierra chose a box of pastels then she headed back to her easel, staring at the blank piece finally she pressed the pencil hard to the paper in concentration. 'Now what could I draw.' she thought to herself. Then an image raced into her head. It was a bit strange but also it was familiar. 'Okay that could work.' She begun to sketch out her memory it was almost clear as day she could picture it a place she'd been but yet she couldn't remember going there and a face too though it really was an odd one.

In the end the sketch came out with towering citadels of metal the city paved in a pristine like quality, strange flying machines flocked the sky, weird lettering labeled each building, and a vaguely out of focus waist the angle looked like she was just about to glance up. The waist itself was unique instead of a human form it was like a bone shape yet it was metal and intricately weaved around the leg. Sierra looked at the picture a certain unfamiliar longing running through her like homesickness. She didn't even realize how bizarre the picture was her mind already fading into daydreaming again.

"Miss Palmer!" A stern voice spoke into her thoughts.

That snapped her out of it. Sierra looked up her eyes widened as she saw her teacher glowering down at her with a very unpleasant frown. "Get your mind out of the clouds and back to your work honestly you never did this during my class before don't start it now. Am I clear?"

Sierra gulped but nodded.

"Now may I see your piece so far?" she asked.

Sierra said nothing but her head moved up and down in acknowledgement.

Mrs. Mock glanced at the picturing studying it then she frowned and wrinkled her nose and looked at her curtly making Sierra want to turn into a mouse and find a hole to hide in. "You do remember that I said a picture from your memories." Sierra nodded quickly. "Well my dear this is not realistic in fact it's right out poppy cock!" she said with a snort. "You are drawing from your memories not some cartoon show you used to watch. I want you to dispose of this immediately and start again!"

For some reason unknown to Sierra she found herself wallowing in anger. She threw her pencil to the ground and stomped her foot. "How dare you say Cybertron isn't real!! I was there till I became a fully formed mech!" she snapped. "Don't go on saying what isn't real to me you don't know real if you think it's not!"

"Sierra Palmer!" The teacher shrieked still in shock from the odd way she was speaking. This was so unlike her pupil Sierra was always the quietist. She obedient, was diligent in her assignments, and she had potential in the arts. This was unlike the girl. Of course she'd heard the girl had come out of a comma earlier this week but that was no excuse for this irrational behavior. "Are you mad? Break any of that equipment and you will be sent to the principle's office."

Her other classmates looked on in mute horror, and confusion. They'd never, never seen the simple girl talk with so much disrespect or throw down a piece of art equipment she considered sacred. There was just something about the whole picture that didn't fit with them.

"Primus I don't care." Sierra said picking up her things. "Send me to the slaggin principle if you want to."

The Art teacher just looked at her in confusion and anger. 'Was that supposed to be an insult?' she thought. She couldn't take this anymore the girl needed firm discipline. "That does it by jove you really done it! To the principle's office with you Miss Palmer."

"FINE!" she exclaimed she gathered up the drawing carefully as if it was a life support and exited the room with a loud slam.

* * *

Once Sierra had cooled down she received an hours worth of detention. Though it still didn't make sense to her why she'd flipped out like that. She'd never done that before at school of course it happened at home or around friends at times but never in her wildest spells at school. On top of that was her favorite class. She laid her head down on the desk trying to make sense of it all. But nothing explained it. The idea of flipping out during class was a big no, no in her book yet she'd done it. And now the steel bars of the prison of detention made only for those who were criminals had shut on her.

"Well look who's here. Do my eyes deceive me or has a little angel fallen into the pit?"

Speaking of which. "Hi Kev." Sierra said.

"Hey Si-si!" he exclaimed taking a seat next to her. Only to be hushed by the current truant officer their science teacher Mr. Ringle.

"What did you get in trouble for this time?" she whispered to him.

A devious smile seemed to come on Kevin's lips. "Stringed up post it notes of the teachers flaws around the cafeteria."

Sierra looked at him puzzled then whistled in amazement despite the evils he'd committed. Only to be shushed by the teacher again. "Wow that's a new one getting more creative with your plots I see. But how did you end up here that doesn't sound like something that would be caught by them."

"Someone ratted me out." Kevin shrugged lazily like it was no big deal. "Now enough about me why are you here Miss Perfect?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname then stared at the desk as she mumbled. "I kind of threw a fit in Mrs. Mock's class."

Kevin looked at her stunned then blinked. "You're kidding me?"

"I wish." Sierra said with a despairing sigh.

"This..." he shook his head. "This is just unreal. You NEVER have yelled at the teachers before especially the one that teaches _your favorite_ class Si-si." there was a long pause before he went on. "Why'd ya do it anyway?"

"I don't know Kevin." Sierra said with a sigh. "It's all such a blur to me now."

Kevin stared at her growing more worried by the moments. It was almost like he didn't know her anymore. "You've been acting weird ever since the accident maybe you should see a doctor."

Sierra's eyes widened with fear. She did not want to feel their accusing stares again. "No Kev'!" she yelped only to be hushed again she lowered her voice. "No I'm okay. It's alright… I don't think it's anything serious." He seemed to accept it so she sighed and turned her attention back to staring blankly at her desk. 'What is up with me?'

* * *

Despite Mrs. Mock making her do a new piece she didn't find as much excitement in the next one she did. Actually it made her sad it was a painting of the fire that she'd nearly died in. It showed her first glimpse of things with the flames burning into her door. She could almost smell the smoke now she cringed. But still forced herself to finish it.

After she was done however Sierra brought out the other piece and begun using her pastels to blend together the colors adding life to the piece she was liking how it was turning out she was a little stunned by the colors she chose for the legs it was kind of metallic and yet it was red, white, and black. There was a sense of amusement that ran through her as she looked at her work. It was nearly complete. Which she approved of greatly. Smiling she left it on the easel and went to sleep.

The time was 2:02 by the red digits on her clock when she awoke. Though she acted a little awkward. Trying to push herself up but finding a surprising lack of weight her guinea pigs went in a sea of squeal when they saw her glowing blue eyes. Looking about her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement groaning she rubbed the back of her neck. "Primus how long have I been out a journ, maybe a ourn?" Then her eyes fixed on her surroundings something wasn't right there was a lack of numbers and focusing and vision seemed to be a bit unstable.

Then there was the place she'd woken up in instead on the ark with the rest of the crew the surroundings reminded her of a human residence yet a bit more advanced and the fact she fit in one was beyond her knowledge too. Looking to her digits she let out a shriek seeing soft supple delicate tan…_ human_ hands in place of the metal ones she knew so well. What had happened to her? Wait.... her? She wasn't a she, she was a he or at least that's what the humans would equivalent him to. What was happening to him?

"Optimus? Jazz? Ratchet?" He called out only to put his hands over his lips, that wasn't his voice. Lips? This was just too illogical. Touching his chest he found it soft not hard looking himself over he found a human femme body in place of his normal one or at least it seemed that way. Jumping out of the bed he panicked. His eyes darted about till he spotted a reflective surface what was called a mirror by organics turning on the human lights they blinded him for a moment before he adjusted and found a very feminine body with a rats nest of dirty blond hair, but thankfully his eyes seemed to have adjusted to his own color though he didn't know for how long.

He sank back onto the bed as he stared at himself in the mirror. So he was trapped in a femme body… not only that but it was an organic... a human one… what was going on was this some type of decepticon prank? He kept looking at his new hands as he slowly tried to adjust to things. He felt another mind present although it was in recharge it told him he wasn't alone the girl was still there. How in Primus was this even possible? One thing for sure was Bumblebee was determined to find out and get things back to normal.

* * *

The taxi driver didn't say a word. It didn't matter to him why the teenage girl wanted a ride to the car museum across town nor why she was in what he clearly could tell were pajamas, or why she wanted this done at three AM especially since the place she wanted to go to didn't wake up for another six hours. It was California he took the money she offered him which was surprisingly a lot, and drove off leaving the crazy female alone.

After scanning through recent memories Bumblebee had found in shock that the girl he currently shared shell with had been only recently to a car museum more importantly she had been inside an area where he and one other mech he recognized as Jazz had been left in their alt mode. Somehow her being there had triggered his spark to jump into her body though he didn't know why, and he most certainly didn't understand why he hadn't been awake for so long. It was currently 2009 when he had last been online they had been battling Megatron and his forces in 1975 in Earth years that was far longer in cybertronian years.

Yet he couldn't for the spark of him put two and two together his data banks seemed partly erased he surmised because he couldn't remember how he'd ended up in stasis. So now here he stood trapped in a youngling's body trying to find answers. He himself was young too but not nearly as much as her. He'd also found despite her age she was rather small and it made things a bit more difficult including sneaking out of the house without her Aunt detecting she was gone. Yes that had been a bit of a challenge. In the end he'd only been able to access parts of her memories nothing but basic information so if need may be he could function and take control of her body. Bumblebee knew he'd need that if they ran into decepticon trouble.

Once he reached the front door he couldn't help but roll his optics/eyes as the humans called them at the primitive alarm if he was in mech form he could easily disable it in a heartbeat yet it would be tricky in this body. Still not beyond do able. Carefully adjusting his eyes he saw the infrared lasers and slowly did a dive over them. Parts of him could still be accessed but most of his capabilities were not. The girl seemed to have been a gymnast at one time or another and was flexible so he decided he'd be able to use this to his advantage. Ducking under in a crab walk he crawled through the last beam.

'Alright that's done.' he thought turning the knob ever gently but not enough to trigger the alarm he snuck in only to find more beams. "Primus." Muttering under his breath he knew he should have expected this but he didn't know how fast the humans would advance everything. Doing a cartwheel then a back walkover, and few dives then a little hop one foot to each circle he finally made it to the only area not covered with beams.

A plate read in front of the area in question read 'Donated by Maxwell Thurston.' Whoever this organic was it seemed he'd found him and his comrades and they'd ended up there though he wasn't sure where the others were besides Jazz but he seemed in a forced stasis also. However he was relieved to see his alt mode there undamaged but from the faint bit of readings he could get he knew his form was stuck somehow he wouldn't be able to transform that was all there was too it.

He felt tiredness taking over the body and realized that he needed to be more careful next time he did something like this even with him in control the poor organic was spent. As Bumblebee reached for his car door a jolt of energy ran through the whole body and he found himself able to control at least his car mode the door popped open own his accord and he crawled in making himself comfortable this felt better than being away from himself. He'd need to recharge and this was probably the only way they'd both get some sleep. He didn't really want to go back into recharge but reasoned it would be alright and know one would suspect an autobot spark in a human. Yeah that was just un vocalized.

* * *

**A/N: Bee is now officially introduced. *grins* Yes he's stuck with Sierra. Hence forth the name of the story though I'm thinking about changing it later though… Meh we'll see. More questions to answer huh? I'm just like that at times. ****Oh and the other people who share Sierra's problem are coming in soon I just wanted to start with her. I tried to think of this story from the perspective of what would you do if this happened to you? I think we all could admit it would be a nerve wrecking experience.**

_**I apologize about grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader if anyone would like to help me in that area I am open to offers send me a private message.**_


	4. Interesting

**Linariel:** Apologize for the long wait things have been extremely busy for me. Haven't been able to get this up for a while. With finals and other things keeping my hands tied. But here's the next chapter I hope you like it. We're hitting a bumpy road and the action is about to commence you'll understand what I mean by the end. Same amount of reviews but many alerts so people are interested I'm glad.

Anyways thank you so much to both abitstupid and CheshireMax.

Your reviewing every chapter is so touching.

_Reviews warm my heart any type will do thank you to those who care…_

**Summary: **AU – Through a relentless struggle the autobots lost the war and were forced into deactivation. Now in the year 2009 they are back online but heavily damaged and in need of spark chambers. Guess where the humans come in? One girl is about to find out.

Clinging to life is a desperate battle. Sometimes the most likely source, an organic host, can be your protection. A mixture of betrayal, and deception. Led to where the autobot crew are now, the strangest partnerships one could ever think of.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra, Gabriel, Brianna, and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book.

* * *

_

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 4: Interesting**

**

* * *

  
**

A loud knocking gradually awakened the sleepy teenager. With a yawn she stretched out. She found herself not wanting to get up she was quite comfortable. Aunt Dea could wait another half hour that would be no big deal. Her eyes slowly closed again the tip tapping continued. 'What is her problem!' Sierra thought huffily pushing herself out of bed only to realize there was no blanket, no pillow, and finally she saw where she was. She was in a car… on the seat… and apparently in a very strange position with her legs stretched at an odd angle. Puzzled she looked about only to find herself more confused. 'How did I get here?'

Pushing herself up she glanced out the window and yelped when a bright light flashed right into her eyes nearly blinding her. As her eyes re-focused she noticed that it was a security guard or some type of officer that only confused her more. He motioned for her to open the door she nodded slowly then reached for the handle giving it a few good firm tugs only to find it wouldn't budge. She made a face and mouthed 'I can't open it.'

The guard blinked then glared at her once he got the message. Sierra gulped and pulled at the handle again finally it clicked open. She pushed herself out of the car and onto the ground outside right in front of a very frustrated security guard. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed where she had been. She'd been inside the yellow volkswagon bug from last time she'd know it anywhere only one car had those racing stripes. Turning she looked at the man slowly understanding why he was angry.

"Now Miss I'd like to know who you are, and how exactly you snuck into the museum. Also why the heck are you sleeping in one of the museum's cars?"

Sierra tried to think but nothing about this came to mind. "Well to tell you the truth I can't remember even coming here all I remember was falling asleep at home and waking up here." She stated sheepishly.

For a long while he scrutinized her up and down Sierra found it increasingly uncomfortable. "You look familiar..."

Sierra shuffled her feet nervously she couldn't remember ever seeing him before.

"Ah that's right you're that Palmer kid who got into that accident here at the museum a while back."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes my name is Sierra Palmer."

"So tell me Sierra how did you end up in here?" he asked pointing to the beetle. "It was locked when I last checked yesterday."

Finding the need to protect herself and seeing the look he gave her she rambled out. "I already told you I don't know isn't that enough? I honestly don't know. I'll stake my monthly allowance on it. I didn't do this. I didn't even know I was in here. Why are you blaming me?"

"Calm down Miss Palmer, I understand, still I'll need to take you down to the station and we'll call your mother to come pick you up."

Sierra's eyes went down cast "I live with my aunt." She hated it when people reminded her of this truth. She tried to hide it in the back of her mind but it always seemed to come up and bite her.

"Fine your Aunt then." He snapped in frustration at her then went back to speaking into his walkie-talkie. As she moved away from the car he looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she shook her head. "Your bag. I don't think anyone else left a purse on that seat." He grumbled slightly. "Especially since the car was supposed to be locked." He wasn't happy about today his first day on graveyard shift and he catches a crazy teenager snoozing in one of his manager's prized possessions from what he had been told the man paid a pretty penny to acquire that piece of machinery.

'Great I'm being treated like a criminal and I don't even know why.' Sierra thought going back to the car. Sure enough her purse laid there on the leather seat. Picking up the ensemble she examined it carefully and knitted her eyebrows when she found all the money she made from her part time job gone.

* * *

School went on as usual. Well except for the mild nuisance of everyone staring her down. Apparently news traveled fast in Tranquility and the paper had taken the liberty to do an exposé for the Sunday Times on strange occurrence of her breaking into the museum. She grumbled she'd been put on thirty two hours for three weeks of community service as a punishment for her supposed break in. It wasn't fair. Even her Aunt was getting into the act and having a nine o'clock curfew for those weeks. In bed lights out by nine oh that was rich. It wasn't her fault in the least. Thankfully she was still allowed to work since after all she needed the job to pay for her extra activities and to go towards her college fund. Her parents had left her a significant amount in their will but she could only access it when she was twenty one and no less.

Sierra glanced passively the bulletin board for classes only for her eyes widened when she noticed her name 'Sierra Palmer on the list of students who were doing their drivers ed test today. She groaned this just wasn't her week. Stuffing her things in her locker she headed out to the parking lot where a group of students were waiting as a car drove about in an awkward amount of twists and turns knocking down a few cones in it's wake. Till it finally stopped at the curb where she and the others waited.

A stern looking man of Asian decent with steely brown eyes, Mr. Yee glanced up from his paper he seemed to take no notice the student who walked dejectedly away with an 'F'. Clearing his throat he clicked his pen down in thought as he tapped on the paper then barked. "Sierra Palmer."

She flinched slightly then saluted awkwardly to the teacher. This act of recognition caught her off guard. "It's Bumblebee." She muttered.

Yee looked at her with a knitted brow. She could tell he thought she was crazy then a glare came on his face. "Excuse me Miss Palmer?"

Sierra laughed nervously. "Uh I thought I saw a bee." Why did she just say that? What was happening to her?

The man humphed in annoyance but took her words as she said them. "Are you present?" he said impatiently.

She breathed a sigh of relief, good he hadn't caught on to the madness of her words. "Yes I'm here." She quickly said, briskly making her way to the car only to trip on the curb and fall flat on her face making the others snicker. Her face went deep red as she got up, brushed herself off, and circled around to climb into the driver's seat.

Bumblebee still couldn't get over how his young charge acted. She was a bit attention deficit, oh sure she was sharp but her continuous thinking about other things then the present situation had Sierra off guard at every turn. This concerned him slightly. How would she ever survive an attack by the decepticons with this frame of mind. He looked through her eyes at the pudgy human who was the instructor for this class. It was called Driver's Education an unusual thing but apparently they had to go through this to even be able to operate vehicles.

"So what is the first thing you do in a car?"

That was easy he himself had this basic training on the ways of managing if you suddenly find yourself with a human organic driver. Oh if only Prime's second in command could see this he'd know the irony of his words. Although they never went into detail on their biology and needs in those lessons he'd had some difficulties understanding her strange activities. He waited patiently trying to use what little control he had over Sierra to nudge her towards answering the man. Apparently the older organic was intimidating her. He wasn't surprised he'd been somewhat the same when he was a youngling under the mentoring Prowl.

"Uh seatbelt." She squeeked out reaching for the object she strapped into around her waist firmly.

The man smiled slightly and gave a curt nod of approval. "Very good. Then what are the things you do next. In order mind you."

"Adjust the mirrors… put the car into first gear… hit the gas…" Sierra went on almost like a drone as she rambled off the details and preformed the functions awkwardly. This worried him. Bumblebee knew sooner or later he needed to make himself known to her and leave to find his comrades. He was stuck with her after all and if she did not have permit they'd more then likely be arrested for disobeying the earth law.

They were soon moving down the course with ease she apparently was alright once she got started but then a sudden random thought flashed in her mind and she paled. Then she lost control of the steering wheel and started hitting cones at every turn. Bumblebee panicked this could not happen he needed her to pass this thing.

Gently he reached her spark coaxing it into submission soon he found himself pushed in front and her being the spectator. Flexing her digits he allowed himself to get used to the feeling of being human again before he relaxed into the change. Gradually he got the earth car back under his authority. Then begun driving again with control over her actions he moved this way and that letting things fall into synchronized order.

The driving instructor was stunned. Mr. Yee glanced at the small slender teenager as she concentrated on the road with such intensity he wondered mildly if this was Sierra Palmer or if she had been replaced by an alien. Ironically he wasn't too far off track.

Finally after one more U turn they stopped at the curb and she turned off the engine glancing to him. "So did my driving match efficiency?"

Mr. Yee didn't know what was up with the teenager, and he could have sworn her eyes weren't blue they were green right? He rubbed his own eyes still surprised he couldn't believe what had happened but it had happened after failing the drivers exam sixteen times Sierra Palmer had finally passed. Wordlessly he handed her a B- paper and a certificate to pick up her permit at the DMV.

The stunned look that morphed on her face next was not at all what he expected. "Slag… I made it?"

* * *

The bright letter B beamed from her paper in her left hand as she held up her new permit in her right, awestruck. Sierra couldn't help but feel she was dreaming. Why on Earth had she passed the test? She vaguely remembered what she had done but it felt almost mechanical still the present feeling turned from panic to comfort and peace as she accepted that she really was doing it. Then it all happened so fast and Mr. Yee was handing her the key to her freedom.

'I'll be able to drive to parties no more embarrassing rides with my aunt… well at least it will be that way in my junior year.' She thought. With a smile she enjoyed looking on at the thing she never thought she would get. But a part of her felt no triumph in her victory it felt so… unreal. Did others feel this way when they accomplished a goal that had been out of their grasp for so long?

She was so busy admiring permit she didn't notice the approaching person. Bumblebee did though it was at the last moment and took him rather by surprise 'Jazz?' She stopped rather suddenly making the moving object crash into her at impact. They both ended up on the ground in a dazed heap.

Sierra rubbed at the small goose egg now present on her head. 'Reckless walker!' she glared at the person. "Why don't you watch…" she stopped in mid sentence the person wasn't an attacker he looked to be just as much the victim of her crash landing as she was. The person she crashed into was a lean muscled young man with messy black hair, and soft brown eyes.

Dressed in a black shirt with a music note and a pair of tan cargos he looked to be possibly a year older then her. But that wasn't what got her. The way he stared at her in stunned disbelief made her self-conscious, 'Okay I get it I look like a thirteen year old, I'm short, and small got anything you want to add?' She sighed and tried to push herself up off her rear. But he shook his head and reached down for her hand to help her up. Sierra politely accepted it and at that instant a small twinge barely noticeable ran up her arm into her brain she paid no notice taking it as a sign of injury.

The mech sharing her body did though. It started at a whisper but slowly grew as Bumblebee gradually heard a voice speak through the girl's thoughts. Fuzzy at first but slowly making sense it grew to an acknowledgment and Sierra's face morphed to amazement. He instantly knew the voice that came to him clear as a cybertronian star. _'Bumblebee my buddy is that you? Or am I detecting things wrong?'_

Memory poured into his processors of a silver mech with cat like ears who always wore his blast shield down. A music and human enthusiast one of the few to study the intelligent species of organic. General of the Autobot Ground Force, but more importantly his best friend through grime and slag. _'Jazz?'_ Bumblebee asked astonished.

'_In the metal.' _Jazz replied cheerfully with a salute, then shrugged. _'Well in spark at least.'_

'_You're stuck in an organic shell too?'_ Bee asked tentatively it was well to know he wasn't alone in this strange occurrence but it put him on edge to know Prime's general was experiencing the same difficulty.

Jazz seemed to nod through the boy who's face morphed into an annoyed scowl at that. _'Yup meet my partner Gabriel.'_

Bumblebee smiled through his own charge it seemed Jazz had no quarrels with Gabriel. The boy actually looked rather laid back which led the yellow bot to suspect he'd been in this situation for a long while. _'How long have you been stuck with him?'_

_'Approximately three months by Earth calculations. You?'_

_'A week.'_

_'Huh interesting I…'_

Their connection was severed when Sierra let go of the boy's hand. That lead to a feeling of regret from Bumblebee who wanted to converse with his partner a while longer. It also puzzled him he had thought judging by the usual way she preformed that his charge would remain docile.

"You alright?" the boy finally said as she let go of his hand.

When he reached for it again almost as a mechanical gesture she quickly moved it away. Sierra blushed hard then cleared her throat. "F-f-fine."

He nodded with a grin. "Sorry bout that must of not been watching where I was going." His accent reminded her of one of those Australian chick flicks her aunt was so fond of.

"O-or it was me." Sierra smiled sheepishly.

The boy shrugged. "Who knows who's fault it is it could have been some one controlling our bodies or something." He laughed whole heartingly.

Sierra laughed nervously not really getting the joke. "Y-yeah."

He flashed her sincere smile that made her want to melt. "I'm Gabriel but all my mates call me Gabe. And you are?" he put his hand out for her to shake it.

Sierra accepted greeting. "Sierra. You must be new to the school I've never seen you before."

"I was transferred from the private school in town when it got demolished by an earth quake." Gabe said his eyes drooping for a moment.

"O-oh yeah I heard about that it must have been a-awful."

Gabriel shrugged. "Was the price of my actions I guess."

Sierra raised an eyebrow but shook her head, she didn't have time to ask him what he meant. "I've got to run I've got history in nine minutes. Nice meeting you." She waved her hand to him as she started to leave but then changed her mind. "S-so I'll be seeing you around?"

"Count on it." Gabriel said with a thumbs up she smiled and left. He shook his head amused with a grin she was a pretty cute girl though he had to admit that it was kind of funny how skittish she was. He hoped she wouldn't be like that next time. Already guessing by the little jolt that went through his body that they shared a common difference. Leaning against the wall he nodded only if classmates greeted him other then that he turned his attention to his friend, ally, and current partner. _'Alright Jazz what was that about?'_

Jazz seemed to share a smile with him. _'I think we just found Bumblebee.'_

Contemplating his words they soon made sense to him. Vaguely remembering a bug that stood next to his partner's sleek car mode. _'You mean that yellow mech you told me about the smallest one of your team.'_

'_Yes sir yee that is him.'_

'_He's sharing a shell with a girl.'_ Gabriel was in disbelief.

'_Gender doesn't matter what does is if they have some kind of connection I guess. Ratchet's the one who knows all this new fangled stuff.'_

'_Well I'd guess size is their connection like yours and mine is music.'_

'_Who knows could be man.'_

Gabriel sighed trudging to his next class. He'd been the autobot's host for three months and at the first he'd started to notice something suspicious. He confronted Jazz and learned the truth it took a while to believe but the fact there was another voice in his head and that silver 1974 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray could move at its own accord by his touch. He understood well. They got along alright sometimes Jazz could annoy the hell out of him with his questions but other times they worked well together.

A month ago he'd found how complicated it was to be the autobot's shell when a decepticon attack on his school forced him to transfer. A good amount of the students were killed it still weighed heavily on him. The newspaper and news stations didn't get their stories straight which was odd it was as if someone deliberately made a cover up story but he paid it no mind.

The boy was just itching to find the others and get life back to normal there had been a dilemma though. They couldn't go off searching for his comrades then because Bumblebee had still not waken from stasis. So they waited and now that the girl was found to be carrying Bee's spark it cheered him up a bit maybe they'd finally be able to find Ratchet and the others and get things back to normal, not that he didn't mind his autobot comrade. In fact he'd still thought about staying partners with him but with Jazz's spark in his body it left them vulnerable for attack. So with him back in his own shell it would be easier for the both of them.

Oh yes he was looking forward to that.

"I guess I'll have to spend more time with this Sierra girl so you can work out things with Bumblebee huh Jazz?" he asked out loud to his partner ignoring the curious stares from students.

'_You got it.'_

* * *

A shooting star rained down from the heavens making impact with Earth's soil it bounced slightly as it came to a landing. Though what it was not a shooting star at all but a large metallic craft of impressionable design covered in symbols. Cracks slowly made way to light and soon the metal shape constricted and pieces twisted this way and that. While a sound emerged with the transformation sounding like the screeching of metal against a hard surface. It molded itself into a being that someone might say looked kind of like one of earth's dominate race, yet not at all, it was metal and the blood red optics told otherwise.

Stretching lightly the cybertronian got the kinks out his muscles though the entire time his right hand remained closed. He frowned at the soft surface he landed on. He was not fond at all of organic planets. But then again there was so much potential for their leader to use it to their advantage as he scanned the area he found clear readings of energy sources, life was so abundant here that they could easily bend, manipulate, and possibly use it for entertainment.

Which brought up the whole reason for his landing on this foul place, he opened his fist carefully to reveal a tiny being that lay there shaking in a small scrunched up ball. To think that this puny thing was the reason Lord Megatron sent him to the place under their 'protection' as it was. After all he'd never been to the planet he was one of the few who had been created by the Allspark later in the years after the victory, and rise of the Decepticon Empire.

Looking back at the little captive he shook his head in disgust. Pitiful this is what their enemy had been reduced to? There was still a question of why Megatron let the organic live and why he was so intent on capturing the others. He never questioned his master's intentions. But it seemed like an insane almost deranged attempt at acquiring more power. Although the fact that this had happened to the autobots rather then their sparks being extinguished as they had planned was rather amusing.

Bringing out a digit he stroked the back of his little captive only causing it to shiver more. He reveled in the sense of the fear the youngling had for him. It made him stronger and gave him a sense of cockiness. If they could use these useless creatures to increase their abilities with mindless torture and instilling fear then it would be only a matter of time when they could quench the rebellion on Cybertron. It was a great advantage.

Enough was enough his Leader sent him to Earth for one reason and it wasn't sight seeing. He knew for a fact that without this little uniqueness to youngling the poor thing would be back in its cell near Megatron's throne room as an object of interest, mockery, and amusement then back here on its birth planet.

"Now human…" the little one shuddered as his voice boomed out in an authoritative way. "You know your purpose by now." He jostled the child when it did not respond. And the girl as she was a femme let out a yelp trying to cling to his hand afraid of falling to the depths of the ground below, which he was positive would kill her. "You should also be aware I do nothing without a profit so you better come through and find the others." He none of gently forced her tiny chin up so that her clear blue optics met his clouded red ones. "Be informed that collar around your neck isn't for looks we can track you with it and it will shock you if we wish. Now have I made myself clear?" a murmuring came from the youngling. "What was that?"

"I understand Master Swindle." Her eyes were now down dejected but he could sense a little bit of higher level in brainwaves he could guess what it was about. She was excited to be home.

Satisfied with the response he turned his attention a little more intensely on her eyes. Slowly they became a neon blue and he knew he'd gotten the attention of the spark. "You will keep to your place autobot. If you want you and your human to survive. She's only alive because of you, Arcee."

Arcee glared. "Harm Brianna, Decepticon and I swear by the Skies of Cybertron that I will make your life a nightmare as soon as I'm back in my own shell."

"Nightmare? That is such an Earth saying for a hardcore autotbot scout. I do believe your pet is rubbing off on you." A snicker broke from the decepticon as he looked smugly at the femme. "That's the thing autobot you will never be your normal mech self you'll always be a fleshy till she dies then you also will."

The little girl started leaking organic fluids from her eyes as she shook her head. "No ca-n't be."

"It is so fleshling." Swindle said with a satisfied grin. "Perhaps we'll also discover the secret and be able to reduce the rest of the autobot faction to nothing more then spineless organics." The thought pleased him perhaps that was why their leader was after the humans. Yes that had to be it. "Now let's get to work slave."

She shivered slightly at his words but nodded. Carefully he allowed her to go on the ground and Brianna Wiles cowered near a bike that had been produced out of thin air from a portal created by her captor. She hadn't seen this bike in a year the thing that started all her problems. Swindle's immense figure towered over her now though that didn't pressure her. He was only half the size of Megatron and not nearly the size of Soundwave. He pointed to the object she nodded quickly mounting the bike and felt her partner reassuring her.

'_Be at ease Bree this won't be forever we'll find the others.' _Came the affectionate voice of her guardian, partner, and somewhat mother figure in her mind.

'_But what if it's true Mom?'_ as she had been referring to the autobot for the past year since her abduction and realization of her automonis hitch hiker. A wave of comfort spread over her relaxing her nerves.

'_Even if it is I'm here for you Bree. And while I have a spark I will not let the decepticons win.'_ Brianna felt the determination of her partner wash over her and she herself was uplifted a bit by it, though it did not relieve the year of pain from her.

'_I understand their treatment of others was horrible to watch.' _She shivered clenching the handle bars of the motorcycle harder. Images flashed through her mind that did not go by unnoticed by her partner.

She felt a warmness as Arcee's spark neared her heart slightly both beating in a simultaneous rhythm. _'Optimus Prime always taught us not to show fear and sorrow Bree that is a decepticons greatest weapon. It creates panic and chaos where clarity and order are needed. Now we must go along with what they want for now…'_

Shaking her head up and down Brianna nodded. _'I know I just wish there was another way…' _

'_As do I.'_ Arcee's voice came.

She took a whiff of the air glad for the piney scent in place of the burning electric and smell of oil. Oh how she missed it. Suddenly she let out a cry as her senses sang with the signature of two others. It hurt as her body ripped from pain of feeling the others presence. She tried concentrating to call out to both but only had static. They were there though. Shakily she turned to her current 'keeper' as Megatron referred them. She'd been through many and she didn't like any of them. "Master Swindle the- y…" She couldn't go on she did not want to betray the others but a shock ran through her system from the metal band reminding her, her place. "That way I sense them that way."

A chuckle came from the cocky decepticon. "Excellent now was that really so difficult slave?" receiving no answer satisfied him. He slowly transformed from his bipedal form pieces molded into place till in place of him was a purple and neon green 2009 Dodge Stratus. Lights blinked in the girl's face on then off. "Lead the way."

With a heavy heart Brianna did just as she was told and drove down the dirt path toward the city where the next two sparks were located. 'I hope whoever they are will one day forgive me.'

* * *

**A/N: A new turn of events has just commenced. Gabriel is one of my favorite characters I designed he's fairly unique at least I hope you'll learn more about him later. Ah Brianna she's had the worse time out of any but don't worry it will get better. As you can see we are getting to the action of the story. And yes the decepticons do not have human partners they are just themselves it's rather an interesting way to do things if I do say so myself. More characters to come later on. Sierra is in for one crazy ride xD**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews keep the story going they are like sugar you can never get enough. **

~ Linariel

**

* * *

**


	5. Hinting

**Linariel:** I'm so happy right now I could dance I was able to summarize everything that happens from now till a couple of story arcs later. You see I knew where the story was going and what was happening but not how to lead to it. Well now I do so expect more updates though I don't know exactly was rate seeing how I'm having trouble finding time to work on this. Revamped the summary because I wasn't satisfied with it.

BTW saw Revenge of the Fallen loved it. There were some things I frowned upon but the aft whooping fight scenes of the transformers made up for it! I enjoyed it tremendously and will buy it. In a way you could say it got me more excited to write the next part.

Ah and for those reading this and **No Refuge** or seeing this updated and not that. I'm getting to it. There is a delicate web I'm still weaving for the next chapter and I'm not quite satisfied with it yet.

Many thanks to my reviewers abitstupid, Fisi Mtima, CheshireMax, I write because this idea would not leave me alone but to know I have your support keeps me inspired. My deepest thanks.

**Summary: **AU – Without a shell to protect it a spark will fade. Without a place for it to call home the essence of the being will be lost. So it came to past that a strange thing occurred which would lead the autobots into a situation they never thought possible.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra, Gabriel, Brianna, Adam and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book.

* * *

_

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 5: Hinting

* * *

**

Splashes of red blended with yellow, and orange as the piece slowly started getting more complex. The light sketching was giving way to something rather imaginative. One could honestly say they'd never seen anything like it in their life. Sierra's green eyes took in the full scope of the picture it was turning out nicely. Putting her thumb up she checked the angle then adjusted it a bit till it stood level. Her newest piece looked slightly three dimensional. Paint smeared across her cheek bones showing just how much the teen artist had been dedicating to the piece.

The picture was set on a platform of steal straying out into the distance. A burst of fire shot out of the back of a enormous jet that didn't fully fit on the page. It soared around large city that shined in a metallic way. Towers gleamed with lights welcoming, and warning those that watched. Smoke came with fire from a building showing the start of an explosion. A feeling of sorrow washed over her for no apparent reason she credited it to the severity of the situation the picture unfolded.

Staring at it Sierra tried to remember why she'd drawn the thing. Someone mentioned something about jets and suddenly she had a craving to draw this. It had been a vivid picture in her mind now caught forever on a canvas. Where did these ideas come from? What had brought them to her mind? She'd never thought of herself as a writer. They in her opinion wrote the original works through their crazy minds that massed together ideas of the past. She herself always drew from a live scope of what she could see or what her memories showed her. So how did she create this?

Aunt Dea peeked into her niece's room wondering exactly the same thing. Sierra's area was now covered in various places with pictures of not puppies, fruits, or furniture but… _giant robots_? How childish. It was just impractical. It made her all to glad for not endorsing her eccentric choice of past time. She'd tried to get her sister's daughter into perfume, makeup, boys, and anything else that consisted of the stereotypical teenager but it didn't work with Sierra. Finally her aunt gave up and allowed her to do her foolish hobby warning she wouldn't help her out. She'd thought this would stop the girl but it had not. Some way or another she'd kept going.

Rubbing her temples Dea sighed as she pulled out her handy dandy parenting book. She scanned through things but it said nothing about how to change a child's habits to a more healthy use of time. It had everything else but that. Finally she muttered to herself and walked into her bedroom to flop on the bed clicking on the television to go right to the classic show 'Charlie's Angels' and let her mind wander as she tried to forget about the strange habits of her niece.

While the two were puzzled at the pictures that were plastered and scattered around Sierra's wall, one other wasn't so much. In fact Bumblebee was content with his charge's natural gift. Seeing all the pictures of his comrades and foes he slowly caught on to memories of the many experiences from before and after the war.

He chuckled to himself when his optics landed on one that showed Jazz with his aft caught to the pulleys on Longarm's weapon. The crazy senile autobot hadn't noticed he was dragging the youngling till later. Looking back it made him laugh. Some of the others brought up painful flashbacks of Megatron's betrayal, leading to the sudden loss of friends, and comrades who decided to convert to the decepticon cause. He'd been a mere sparkling along with the slightly older Jazz but it hit them both just as heavy.

He tried to make sense of why his charge was having flashes of his memory when he could barely access his memory core. She went absolutely crazy with anticipation till she got out a pencil, a paper, and drew out what she saw. Glancing at her other works they were decent but her drawings on his comrades were incredible.

He mused slightly with small smile 'perhaps when we finally meet each other and things are back to normal she could draw me.' He'd like to see what her mind could cook up. There was no question about it through her drawings he could see potential for greatness as an artist and perhaps in an odd way a soldier as well. Which she'd invariably become once Jazz and him set out to find the others. Sierra's berating of herself made him shake his head._ 'There's more to you then you think kid I can tell.'_

* * *

A large multi colored ball rolled down the thin strip of safety at tremendous speed, as a voice urged it on with much enthusiasm. Then the ball slipped from the slick middle to wheel towards the edge. With a gasp the owner of the voice tried to will the ball and coax it back into the middle where it belonged straight for the prize of ten that awaited it. But sadly the object slipped from it's original quarry into the small crevice on the right hand side rolling straight into the black chasm bellow. Cursing broke out as the person huffed knowing they'd just struck out.

Gabriel Rockwell smiled as he watched the antics of his new found friend and ally she really took the game of bowling seriously. He had a certain respect for that after all it wasn't often you met a teenage girl who was so competitive. He'd never have guessed until he asked Sierra Palmer to hang out and suggested bowling he had been surprised at how easily she complied. "So…" he said casually as he went for a silver bowling ball checking it's weight and size to see if it was suitable to use. "You're not from California?"

Still annoyed at her mess up Sierra didn't speak up at first. Finally she realized what he said and nodded. "Yeah I'm from Texas actually." she picked up the rainbow ball once it came through the machine and placed it back on the shelf. "Well I was but I spent a part of my life in Minnesota with my Uncle Travis before I came to live here with my Aunt Dea." She shivered slightly at the bad memories of her uncle's constant smoking and his strange habits. She noticed her new acquaintance was about to speak guessing what he was planning to say she shook her head. "They aren't related by the way."

Biting his tongue Gabriel held back his words at her remark. This meeting was awkward so far to say the least. He'd never really met a girl who wasn't into trying to flirt with him because his social status while it was refreshing it left him blank and out of options. After making it through his turn with only two pins not knocked down he sat back as he tried to think through what to say. Then a thought crossed his mind to this end he smiled he'd been completely forgetting he had a consort who could help. _'Alright Jazz I got her to agree to this meeting. Now what do I do?'_

The smooth slick voice of the autobot spoke up. _'Lay some charm on her my friend and then we'll be able to get her attention more. Compliment her… make her feel special.'_

Gabriel blushed at these words._ 'I-I-m not so sure it would work with her. This isn't a date anyways mate. Besides she's how you'd say a different model from the usual girl's I've dealt with.'_

'_Your smitten for her aren't ya Gabe, my pal?' _came the smug voice of Jazz.

The boy's eyes widened at these words but he shook his head rapidly. Thankfully Sierra didn't seem to notice._ 'No – I'm not I just…' _looking at the girl he sighs._ 'Never met anyone quite like her.'_

Jazz surmised differently but decided he decided he'd messed with his partner enough. His memory banks turned over the next words. He knew Gabriel would be called up to take his turn soon they had to act quickly. _'What we need is to implant certain thoughts in her processors that will lead her to realizing that she's not herself. I've chatted with Bee and he's not gonna tell her what's up 'til she figures out he's there. But I've got a feeling in my spark the decepticreeps will detect us long before that.'_

With sigh Gabriel nodded looking to the girl who was completely oblivious to the fact that she carried something of such significance. _'Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.' _Glancing up his soft brown eyes met Sierra 's bright green ones, it was his turn again, and she was waiting. How could his mind be on the game when he needed to muddle through this? Picking up the silver bowling ball he swings his arm back then aimed for the pins hitting a smooth strike in midst of his frustration. Clearing his throat he spoke again. "So I hear from others that you went into a coma for a week, how'd that happen?"

Taken a bit off guard Sierra winced she did not want to remember that event in her life. It just got her brain coasting in circles. "It was two weeks and actually." She moved to run circles around her chosen ball as she tries to figure out what to say. "I'm not sure. All I know was it involved that little yellow…"

"Volkswagon Bug." Gabriel cut in.

The ball dropped to the ground rolling away into the alley but Sierra hadn't notice, she was too busy staring at Gabriel. "How-how did you hear that?"

A charming smile came on Gabriel's face and he shrugged. "You might say we were kindred spirits. I've had my own troubles with that car museum." He chose ignored Jazz's chuckling in the back of his mind.

This caught her interest. "Oh?"

"Yeah but not with that bug, though I thought as much. Mine was with a slightly younger model that sits right next to it. A silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray…" he looked her in the eye "You see that's why I guessed that. Strange things started happenin' to me _after_ I touched that car."

Sierra's interest was perked for some strange reason she believed Gabriel was telling her the truth. She vaguely remembered that sports car. "Like what?"

Before Gabriel could jump to reply his mouth shut involuntarily and Jazz's voice rang clearly in his head. _'Remember Gabe stick to the basics more then likely she hasn't gotten to the optimal level of her transformation'_ Gabe nodded in agreement. Yes that was he thought. They couldn't scare the poor girl with the bizarre things that were happening to him or worse make her think he was insane. Not while they had her attention. Thank Primus Bumblebee was currently in recharge the two did not know how he'd take to them planting these thoughts in his partner's head. "Oh … speakin' words like Aft, Servo, Slag, Primus…"

"Wait you've been saying these things too? I'm not loosing my mind?" Sierra asked jumping on this as soon as she heard these things. 'This was getting to weird.' She thought but somewhere inside she desperately seeked answers to her madness.

Gabriel wanted to congratulate himself on hitting a winner, he hadn't been sure if she'd had the same occurrence. Quite frankly the whole being a spark's shell was just plain complicated. "Well honestly who else would say made up words like that?" he winked then went on. "Then there was the thing with believing I should be consuming sparking pink liquid instead of the food on my plate…" he noticed her eyes widened. Bingo he'd hit another mark. "Not to mention wakin' up every once in a while apparently sleep walking into the car…" she looked stunned. Smiling now he decided to catch her off guard. "Wanna drink mate?"

"W-ah." She asked her eyes were clearly in a daze. This was really getting her brain coasting. She nodded her head mutely he flashed a brilliant smile bringing her face to a shade of red. Then he walked off to the concession stand to get a soft drink.

Soon Gabriel returned with a jumbo sized soda he offered it to her. "Here you're gonna need this."

Sierra gratefully accepted the drink and sipped on it for a long while before speaking. "D-did that really happen to you?"

"You best believe it." Gabriel said with all seriousness now on his face. He patted her on the shoulder then looked at his watch briefly with a frown. "Ah slag it I gotta get going. Mum will be home at eight'." He muttered though really he didn't want to keep talking. The ice was breaking he could tell but Sierra needed some time to figure this out for herself. Before he left he turned to her with serious look. "If you've been experiencing anything I just mentioned meet me at the Tranquility Car Museum tomorrow after school." With that he strolled off. Jazz silently applauded him on a job well done if that didn't stir her senses nothing would.

Meanwhile Sierra drank idly as her mind was mute from everything but what had just occurred. She'd thought there was something strange about Gabriel but was not expecting this. How did he know about all this? It couldn't be the truth? Could it?

* * *

Dust kicked up as the brakes were hit causing two vehicles come to a stand still on the edge of the suburbs of Tranquility. Brianna touched her hand to her throat. Her eyes closed as she felt the cool metal surface of the band still clasped there. If anyone were to look at it they'd think it was some piece of jewelry. Oh how little they knew. This thing reminded her of her place. She was no longer a mere human walking around with a mindless life in truth she had a purpose, one she never could have imagined, or ever have wanted.

Brianna sighed as her once cheerful clear blue eyes took in the surroundings her heart thumped in her chest aching as she looked about. She was finally home if only for a while. Memories of laughter, joy, love, and fun evoked only sorrow to her. She remembered that in the past every month her family had their traditional picnic it was a time of peace and enjoyment that had been the last thing that happened before…

At the tender age of twelve she'd been dragged into this conflict between an alien species against her own free will. And now she was thirteen and just coming to grips with the reality of it all. The experience caused her to mature at a faster pace then a normal adolescent. It had been her only way to endure the torment the decepticons put her thru.

Sitting up she clutched the handle bars of the pink 1970 Honda CB 750. Her partner's shell and the thing she stupidly sought that past year.

She never thought about riding a motorcycle before. She'd bought the aged thing to please her father he'd been a big old time car buff. He collected many models. Though it wasn't too expensive it took many months of allowance, and odd jobs she did around the neighborhood to pay for it. It was a birthday present she just knew he'd love. Then again looking back she didn't really think about the fact the bike was pink.

Calmness came and then the suddenly the storm hit. Brianna had tried running but they'd caught her just the same, their intent was to take the abnormal human to Cybertron. Though their scanners couldn't detect the spark she had a strange energy reading that Shockwave took an interest in. The scientist realized in the middle of experimenting on her that she had an autobot spark. That was the only thing that they kept her alive. Brianna was certain Megatron would have ordered her vaporized if not.

In that time of her loss on an alien planet she was sure she'd turn to madness. But then a soft voice entered her subconscious and she met Arcee. The autobot promised to look after her they formed a tight bond experiencing much together. She'd been the only one the girl could turn to on Cybertron. She soon looked to the valkyrie femme like a daughter would a mother.

'_Bree…'_ came the sweet voice of her adopted parent. The nickname Bree was something Arcee came up with on her own. It was a sign of endearment to autobots to make up nicknames for their partners, friends, or someone they were close to.

Brianna sighed._ 'What is it mom?'_

'_You really need to stop thinking about the past…'_ Arcee spoke in a clear tone though it was laced with kindness. _'It's only going to bring you down and make the decepticons more pleased. You know they want to break your spirit.'_

Clenching onto the bike she bit her lip while a serious look came on her face. _'They can try but I am still that little brat they were saddled with from the beginning.' _

Her partner chuckled._ 'Primus you did give them quite a headache for a time…' _then her voice got softer. _'But then you stopped resisting as much.'_

'_I realized there was no point. Since I was never coming home but now…'_ Bree shook her head. _'It doesn't matter I…'_ A flash shot through her system and suddenly things stopped being as clear. Grunting she fell into the handlebars as she shook.

'_What's the matter Bree?' _

She groaned. _'I can feel your friends Mom they're…' _

Just then the dodge stratus's lights shined into Brianna's face making her flinch and shield her eyes. "What are you doing slacking flesh-spark? I allowed you a moment of recharge but that's all the kindness you will receive." the decepticon sneered through a hologram that he'd projected of an older man of Spanish decent with a goatee. Brianna couldn't say the man was intimidating but then again she knew what Swindle looked like in his robot form and he terrified her.

"I-I-I a-m sorry Master Swindle b-but I found…" she couldn't finish. No she needed to resist it didn't matter what her mom said she couldn't give in. A tingle went down her spine then an electric current pulsed through her body making her collapse in pain again. "the other sparks."

This seemed to change the decepticon's tune he cackled excitedly. "Perfect, soon _I_ will be back on Cybertron and off this pit-spawn planet! I knew with a little rewiring you'd handle your job nicely slave." Brianna clenched her fists at his words but said nothing. He'd always been degrading her since the young con had been assigned as her keeper. "Now what are the coordinates?"

The inner conflict in her mind waged on. In the end she chose to remain silent.

Her keeper was getting impatient. "So you won't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Not even if I shock your systems till you expire?"

Brianna knew he couldn't do that. Megatron wouldn't be happy for his pet to be deactivated. She remained immobile.

Swindle snarled allowing a small cannon to peak out of his sidearm.

'_BREE LOOKOUT!' _Arcee's voice called snapping Brianna's attention to the gun just as it fired. She hit the gas and zoomed to the side. A sharp pulse from the collar quickened into her systems making her loose control. She moved too quickly, hit impact, and got ejected from the bike. If not for Swindle suddenly transforming and catching her in his grasp she would have surely been injured. Clearly shaken she shivered at the feeling of cold metal once again.

Red optics glared at her. "So you won't respond when I am in hiding. But then…" he was satisfied that the human now once again realized her place. "when I am myself you remember. Isn't that interesting…" He petted her feeling vibrations of her shivers running through him. "You're useless fleshling but for some reason you are different from your kind. That spark is the only reason you survive."

Tears sprang from Brianna's eyes as she shivered more from shock over anything else. _'I can't believe he did that. He's never done anything like that before mom.'_

'_Hush Bree it's alright I'm here.'_ the feeling of warmth surrounded her. Then Brianna's eyes turned to the neon blue of before and the look of terror melted away to reveal the spark within the poor young girl. Shoving away his digits her hands went to her hips as the far older femme glared at him. "Decepticon." She said coldly. "You're antics nearly deactivated my charge. If your simple memory core won't process reason then be prepared for retribution. I know you need her alive and your foolish actions with the youngling nearly got your spark ripped out by Megatron." she warned.

"Then get your shell to cooperate. I wasn't planning to kill her I'm not slag-head enough to do that but…" Swindle seemed to smirk now. "I have permission to harm her if she does not comply." With the deadly warning laid the mech watched with great interest as a internal conversation went between the autobot and the human. It was fascinating in a way to see this rare anomaly.

With a sigh Arcee turned to the decepticon with hateful eyes. "Brianna has agreed to divulge the location but I shall be the one addressing." She did not trust the decepticon.

"Well then autobot proceed." He transformed back into the dodge stratus.

"There are two sparks. One is located twenty miles away the other twelve and moving rapidly." Her voice was monotone as her eyes seemed to droop. Arcee felt like she was betraying her friends, allies, and company all at the same time. But there wasn't any other way. Remounting her alt mode she took off into the night towards her brothers in arms with the treacherous decepticon. _'I'm sorry guys but I'm not letting my sparkling get hurt anymore.'_

* * *

A lone figure peeked out of one of the pine trees with set of binoculars trained on the distant pair. His hiding place gave him a clear view of the giant robot. Watching it transform would have sent others into a state of panic. That is it would for a normal law abiding citizen he wasn't tied to one place nor was he normal. This confirmed his suspicions about things. He'd lived long enough in these times to know the difference between friend and foe. By the way the creep treated the poor kid it was definitely the lateral.

"Decepticons." He muttered the foreign word with ease and much ill contempt. The man had never seen one in real life but he'd heard enough to make sense of it. Reaching for the next branch he hoisted himself up to the bough to get a better look at his surroundings.

'_Adam I really wish you'd stop climbing trees.'_ Came an annoyed voice strangely from inside his mind. Some would call the tiny voice a conscious, others a deity over all, then there were those who would call it a sign of insanity. But he was not crazy. After all the voice in question had revealed his intentions and who he was already to the man, so he knew exactly who it was.

Therefore Adam Bates chose to ignore the voice in his head. Scooting up a little more he leaned out holding the lenses to his dark eyes.

'_If you die I die and I'm not dying so we're not climbing anymore trees.'_

'_Zip it'_ Adam snarled he'd had it with this complaining it had been a constant problem ever since he got in the evergreen.

A slight pressure built up in his skull as the voice spoke in rage. _'NO I won't and you wanna know why? Cause you're the human and I'm the mech I'm the superior.'_

'_Well you're stuck in my body so you aren't in charge.'_ The human reprimanded smugly as he kept at work. It didn't matter what his partner said he was not bending for him. _'So deal with it.' _This was his life so what if the autobot had chosen to come in and wreck. That didn't change who was here first. Besides he'd not even with a word of warning as soon as Sideswipe found something to fuss about he'd introduced himself to the born traveler.

'_If I were in my body…' _

'_Sideswipe I don't have time to argue.'_ Adam sighed rubbing his eyes after the zoom in became too much for him. After his eyes adjusted he turned his attention back to the kid she mounted the bike without any more signs of disobedience and drove off with her so called guard not far behind. _'We're trailing that con to find out why he has that girl. _Now_ would you sit back and let me be in charge _for once_?'_

_'Fine but if your aft gets scrapped don't forget I told ya so.'_ Sideswipe warned.

He clenched the bifocals tightly as he tried to get past his anger. Since he'd found himself bombarded with the pushy autobot life was anything but pleasant. Thus Adam made it his mission to travel about trying to find anything cybertronian. Perhaps it would finally lead to removal of his partner's spark. So he could go back the old days just minding his own business driving from town to town exploring. It had been journey he'd started right after graduation. Now at age twenty seven Adam longed to get back to the way things were. Maybe just maybe this girl would lead him to the answer he and Sideswipe had been searching for.

* * *

**A/N: Well would you look at that another spark human has been entered into the mix of chaos. Adam and Sideswipe. I chose certain autobots to be the ones to have a spark partner and I couldn't resist him. Just remember this my story thus Sideswipe's personality might be a little off. Then again he's separated from Sunstreaker that would make anything worse. Swindle is starting to grow on me in a way a bad guy does when you know he's perfect for your story. Ah and if you noticed I divulged some more about Brianna's heritage though it's a bit sketchy can't give you everything yet. Sierra is about to learn the truth of these strange things that have been happening. **

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews keep the story going they are like sugar you can never get enough. **

~ Linariel


	6. Seeking

**Linariel:** Sorry it's been a long while. But I do have a life off here. Not to say I haven't worked on this story whenever I have had time. Cause I have and I'm not giving up on it at all. I already got it mapped out the question is taking the time to fit the pieces together and write them out properly. But I can assure I'm going to work on becoming a bit more consistent.

Many thanks to my reviewers abitstupid, Fisi Mtima, CheshireMax, Jossi-kun I write because this idea would not leave me alone but to know I have your support keeps me inspired. My deepest thanks.

**Summary: **AU – Without a shell to protect it a spark will fade. Without a place for it to call home the essence of the being will be lost. So it came to past that a strange thing occurred which would lead the autobots into a situation they never thought possible.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra, Gabriel, Brianna, Adam and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

_

* * *

_

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 6: Seeking**

**

* * *

**

Flashes passed her by as Sierra stared idly out the window at the buildings lost in thought. She sighed with a shake of her head. Asking herself for the hundredth time the reason for her agreeing to go at all. 'You need the truth.' One part of her said. The rationale part said 'You're curious of what kind of idea he can cook up.' Neither came to an agreement on the issue. But she agreed with her second half. She didn't exactly know what was going on but she was inquisitive. She longed for answers to this confusing puzzle. Things should be simple maybe they were she may just be dreaming up all these mishaps. But that brought up the question on how Gabriel figured out what had been happening.

Tugging at her seatbelt she tried to come up with a rationale excuse. Sierra barely knew Gabriel. Kevin had told her stories now and again about the wealthy teen. It seemed strange that he'd mingle with someone of her social status barely making ends meet but it was also comforting. 'That's it I'm just in need of a friend and he doesn't treat me like I'm a freak. Even Kevin is eyeballing me differently. It has nothing to do with the fact that he is c-.'

A brief screech happened informing her, the brakes had been pushed. Sierra hadn't noticed or was too caught up in her thoughts to care. Only a loud grunt from her driver got her attention. "We're here Miss."

With a quick glance up Sierra nodded then wordlessly unbuckled her seat belt and slid out of the back. Before she could walk off the man spoke up again. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he pointed to the sign on his side that said. 'Cab fare.'

She blinked then the light bulb went on in her mind and Sierra smiled sheepishly. "Oh right." Effortlessly she unzipped her purse to pull out the correct change for the taxi.

The man seemed disappointed at the lack of green. But he shrugged that was alright she'd more then made up for it last time he drove the crazy kid. Though it made him angry and he let it be known by hitting the gas pedal allowing smoke to come from the old pipes.

She coughed as the fumes of motor oil entered her lungs. Waving her purse in the air to get out the cloud of smoke she sprinted towards the shelter of the Tranquility Car Museum. When she approached the ticket booth Sierra found a mild older teenager snoozing in his seat. "Uh excuse me."

He jumped slightly. "I'm awake boss I wasn't nappin!" He was going to be dead for doing that. Maybe he'd be able to persuade the manager not fire him. Then his heart rate went back to normal when he leaned down to see adolescent "Oh… it's just a kid." He sounded relieved.

Glancing at the girl he raised an eyebrow noticing she was the teen who'd been nothing but trouble for the museum. Thankfully she hadn't pressed charges about her coma. In fact they'd gotten more business ever since she'd been in those accidents. Apparently not everyone knew about the car museum and now with the paper printing her story it had brought a crowd. Looking at the clock he raised an eyebrow it was almost 6:45 the museum closed at 5:30 he snorted had he been sleeping that long. "Hey uh I hate to break it to you but we're closed."

"That can't be right. Gabriel told me to meet him here."

The ticket taker's eyes widened. "Wait… are you talking about Gabriel Rockwell." The girl nodded confirming his suspicion. "The manager's son…" he said breathlessly with wild eyes. Not good he did not want to upset _that_ kid. Then he remembered the phone call by the boy about expecting company. "Well then by all means right this way little lady he's expecting you inside."

Sierra blinked as the words tried to process in her mind. 'The manager's son… He's the son of Jonathan Rockwell… from Australia… the prestigious business owner… who moved here six years ago… that owns a third of Tranquility. No way.' She knew he came from high up in the food chain it was obvious by his poise but she wasn't expecting this. How had she not noticed this before? He was way out of her league for friendship. Still at loss for words she allowed the man to guide her into the all too familiar building towards the back and right past the yellow tape.

Leaning idly against a Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray looking nothing but at ease was the black hair teenager. Gabe's brown eyes lit up as he noticed her approaching. "Sierra! I'm glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up at all mate." He winked at her with bright smile causing her cheeks to redden. Then he turned to the security guard with sharp but friendly nod. "That will be all Samuel you can go home now. I'll make sure father sends you a pay check."

The teen grinned at the idea of extra doe then nodded and strided off. Only after he was gone did the tension break between the two.

"I didn't know you were the son of Jonathan Rockwell, _Gabriel_." Sierra said accusingly as her hands folded across her chest. She hated being lied to or led to believe something else.

He shrugged with sheepish smile that she could almost call innocent. "Yes well I'm not one to flash my social status around. People at my old school treated me like royalty not my idea of a way to live, wouldn't you agree mate?" Then his eyes became serious. "So you came to learn the truth right Sierra? About all of this." He motioned to the yellow bug that was parked innocently next to the car he was at.

"I did but…" Sierra's eyes narrowed. "Now… I'm not so sure." She hated being deceived. But she admitted defeat her curiosity needed to be answered and the look of sudden sadness that flashed in his eyes made her feel guilty. "Luckily I'm more then forgiving besides your answer could be just what I've been looking for."

Gabriel's eyes brightened again he cleared his throat. "Yes well… it's time for you to learn… the whole truth and nothing but the truth." A serious look she wasn't used to seeing on the teen's laid back appearance caught her attention pulling her from sliding off into her thoughts. "You and I, Sierra, are two of the few people who experienced this. You might say we aren't exactly human anymore…"

* * *

The decision came abruptly so much so it caught even Sideswipe off guard. He'd never thought his partner would think of doing something so reckless. Ever since he'd found himself attached to a human it made him cautious and a bit paranoid. Before that he and Sunstreaker had been a couple of glitch-seekers attempting fate at every turn. But Adam was so fragile and breakable. This was proven when he skinned his knee in the past and the mech asked him what the red stuff was that was dripping from his leg. Adam dryly said 'It's blood. I'm bleeding.' Needless to say this confirmed things for the hardened warrior and all time prankster. Precaution was necessary with his human shell to keep it functioning. It was a matter of online and offline.

So Adam crawling on his belly through the gravel… towards the road of fast moving cars… not to mention the decepticon and its pet human… sent Sideswipe into a state of panic. _'What are you doing you can't go attack that 'con have you lost it?_' his partner paused for a moment.

'_We can't just leave that kid with that Godzilla thing. Did you see the way he's been treatin her one more act of stubbornness and she's toast.'_ Adam spoke with much finality in his tone. But Sideswipe being the selfish mech he tended to be when things didn't work in his favor wouldn't have it.

'_This is no time to play hero! The child is not that significant.'_

Adam didn't agree with his partners reasoning. For some reason he had a funny feeling the kid was too important to leave here though he couldn't place it.

After following the decepticon for a time it seemed like it would never pull up for a break. Finally their quarry had parked at their stake out location, Winnie's Diner. This place was local eatery in Tranquility according to the tour guide brochure he'd picked up the day before. It was also cheap and next to a gas station which led Adam to assume it would be the ideal place to refuel. Out of the car stepped a burly Mexican with an annoyed look on his face. To the normal eye this would be ordinary but Adam caught a slight jolt in the imagery it was just as he suspected a hologram. The blood red eyes were also a huge giveaway before he put shades over them. This led Adam to the conclusion._ 'Okay I'm making a note of this decepticons are clever.'_

'_Why do you think they are called decept-icon? There full of deception!'_ Sideswipe said smugly.

Adam was about to call the whole thing off till he got a good look at the girl. She had on a slightly strange pink dress, that almost could be describe as a jumpsuit, with a mess of black curls she looked unkempt. But the thing that really drew him in were those dejected blue eyes that stared out into the night sky as she sat there waiting that thing to return. That did it one look in the child's eyes and it was enough to send anger down his spine. Clenching his fists together he made up his mind. There was no way he was going to let her be there any longer. He picked up speed and begun to army crawl down the gravel road towards the fast food place.

Now Adam was not much of a sentimental person but the child reminded too much of his kid sister June and the thought of her being in this situation made him shudder. _'No there is no way I'm abandoning my sister's look alike Sideswipe.'_

'_Wha-what are you talking about Adam? She looks nothing like the girl from your memories.' _For a moment the autobot seemed to stare then sighed._ 'Okay maybe a little but that's still no cause to…'_ he stopped in mid sentence. His charge was going even faster and they were getting closer and closer to the con's pet._ 'Adam? Adam? What are you doing? Seriously this is bad rouge if you help her. I don't know that decepticon but I do know he'll be after your energon aka blood if you steal her. In this case ours.'_

But the young man had already tuned out his self conscious partner. 'Just a little closer.' He thought to himself. Now he was on his knees as he'd seen done in spy movies ducking behind random cars as he went. He may not have agreed completely with the mech but he saw Sideswipe's logic he wasn't as stupid as the robot thought, he wasn't going to just let their enemy see him that would be a bad move.

Brianna sighed as she sat there on the motorcycle her stomach ever growling._ 'At least he feeds me._' She said trying to see a brighter side when wasn't much any. In fact when they'd had her in captivity they somehow managed to synthesize her basic earth foods.

'_Yes if they wanted you dead Bree they'd starve you.'_ Though Arcee knew in her spark that one day both of them would perish. It depended on Megatron finding the whole team. For now they were both a useful commodity. Suddenly her sparkling began twisting and turning in the seat of her alt mode. _'What is it Bree?'_ she asked trying to keep down her panic.

Her daughter groaned as she twisted about her hands wrenched firmly to the bike as she shook. '_Oh Mom it's here. One of them is here!'_ she cried out in her mind not wanting Swindle to know of their discovery.

Arcee was taken aback by this news. Really one of her team was nearby? Her spark leaped with joy. She wondered which it was. It was a disappointment that only Bree could feel these things and she couldn't. But then she looked through Brianna's eyes at the window in the diner. Swindle still in his human disguise was impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the meal. Good that meant they still had time to warn the new arrival. _'Well we'd better caution them before they fall into Swindle's servos, Bree.'_

Following her mother's words Brianna turned around to face the new arrival putting on a genuine smile and waving her hand at the young man of twenty seven with a 4 o'clock shadow on his face proving he hadn't done hygiene in days. Dressed in ratty jeans and an old burgundy shirt the man was about the average height from what the girl could tell. He had sandy blond hair and dark eyes holding much caution they only widened with surprise at the sudden turn of events. "Hiya fellow spark brethren. Nice to meet you my name is Brianna and my partner is Arcee. How about you?"

Adam was flabbergasted that was the word to say he couldn't believe his eyes, the girl had turned around and greeted him without a second of doubt. He thought she'd treat him like a stranger but no it was more like she saw him as kin. Even though he was positive besides her hair coloring and eyes that reflected his younger sister, there was no way he'd ever met her before right. He remained silent for a long time.

Not wanting to leave things at that and slightly less impressed by the girl's observation. Sideswipe took over his charge's body and walked stiffly towards the kid. He was somewhat relieved that this was another spark bearer and not just a con's pet. So he returned the greeting. "Hello human I'm Sideswipe the mech and my human shell who is currently in a moment of stupidity is Adam."

His voice was slightly above normal making the little girl's put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud Swindle will hear you." She shook her head, she pointed to the window then to the mech's alternate form that was currently in stasis.

Shrugging he replied "Well I can assure you I wasn't thinking about coming here at all it was all Adam's doing." He glared through Adam at the sky as a way to glare at the human who was currently still trying to piece things together. "I can't stand this organic form it doesn't work for me. My life as a dare devil is over."

A knowing smile came on the girl's face and her eyes tinted to glowing blue. "Maybe this is just the download of reality you need to get you processors on track Sides." The voice was different but the way things were said was exactly how he remembered the femme.

"Arcee it is you! Where are the others? Have you detected them?" He asked coming straight up to the motorcycle. Sideswipe could feel his spark sing at the nearness. She'd always been like a sister to him.

She frowned and shook her head. "No and I am hoping we don't Megatron is using her to track them down." Arcee put a hand to the forehead of Brianna as she shook her head. "My little one has been in nothing but trouble since we finally returned to her planet."

Marching about a bit Sideswipe was in anticipation. "You mean the others had this happen to them too?"

"If my assumptions are correct our whole core unit has Sides." She said with her eyes dead serious.

This made him clench Adam's fists as he paced. "This is slag. We all are in these organic shells with no way to defeat the decepticons." He kicked the tires of the dodge stratus making it bulk a little.

"You need to be careful. If he catches you, you'll be yet another mech turned human in Megaton's collection." She warned him with a shake of her head. Sometimes her autobot brethren could be so fussy and careless. 'And he thinks his charge is only that way.' Her eyes darted to the window and saw Swindle's hologram talking to the clerk. "He'll be back soon. By my calculations we only have few nano clicks till. You need to leave." She said with a seriousness that left no room for argument.

Swideswipe glared at her firmly planting Adam's feet in the pavement. "I'm not leaving unless you come with me Arcee." His sister had another thing coming if she thought she could loose him that easy. "I just found you. I'm not loosing you again." Grabbing Brianna's hand he pulled at her though she hardly budged. "Come on Arcee we need to get our afts out of here."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're just on that bike in that puny little organic body."

Arcee's eyes started glowing brighter and in an instant she had him in a choke hold. "Don't you dare drag my sparkling into this mess. Bree has more spark then you ever had." She hissed then let go. "Besides Swindle has restrained us to his alt form." She tugged on a chain attached the collar around Brianna's neck sure enough they were leashed to the decepticon. "It's only noticeable to a mech or femme though."

Sideswipe coughed for moment trying to force air back into Adam's lungs. Then his eyes widened. "You adopted _that_ human?" she nodded through the organic in question. He shook his head as he admitted defeat. "Only you would do that Arcee. Only you." Looking to chain he noticed the little coded box and chuckled. "Your kidding me? You're supposed to be valkayrie and you don't know this lock? It's the most basic I've ever seen."

She looked to him hopefully. "So you think you can manage it?"

"Piece of Energon." He said with a shrug. Bending over he examined the lock. He knew this binary code it was from back in the first war the cons' used it on the sparklings they captured. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to bypass. "I have the passcode in my memory banks. Let me see if I can access it."

The Valkayrie shook Bree's head with a rueful smile. "It won't work Sides."

"What do you mean it won't?"

"Simple only our human spark partners seem to be able to access our memory core."

"You mean?" Sideswipe was close to throwing a fit now.

"You need Adam to do it for you."

"NO, no, no. I will not be reduced to a backseat again." A sound of the cash register dinging warned him Swindle would be approaching soon. He flinched and sighed in defeat. "Fine but this doesn't mean I've accepted him."

Adam's eyes slowly tinted back into their dark coloring. Having heard half of what Sideswipe said he shook his fist in the air. "Sideswipe you are not getting away with that. I'm the human remember! The one in charge."

"Please hurry Adam or we will never be able to come with you." Arcee said patiently but Bree's eyes revealed the nervous energy inside as she kept glancing at Swindle.

"Alright fine I'll do it for Brianna." He couldn't bear having that kid left here to be that things play toy any longer. "But we're going to have a long chat sometime about what happened, okay?" He narrowed his eyes it was bad enough that he was in this situation but to have this kid in it too was unreal.

Arcee nodded. "Understood." She watched his swift work with fascination as he accessed the digital keypad and begun typing in different symbols. All too soon a hissing sound and a click the chain fell off. The collar was still attached but there was no time. Looking at the boy straight in the eyes. "Get back to Sideswipe's altmode _now_."

"Sure we can hide back at my motel room." Adam said as if it was the most logical solutions.

The eyes turned back to crystal blue and the young girl shook her head rapidly. "No we can't don't you see Swindle still has the fix on two more spark bearers. We have to warn them." She mounted the bike letting the engine purr as it prepared to pounce out into the streets.

"But…" Adam was in no mood to go out any more. But she already peeled out the driveway and he saw the hispanic holoform of Swindle at that instant come out with doggie bag. He dropped it when he saw the empty space then eyed the nearest human which happened to be Adam, with murder in his eyes, the hologram flickered out. "Oh slag." He sprinted at top speed towards Sideswipe's altmode stumbling all the way there. He managed to make it and the car door shut fast on it's own. As he took off after Brianna. All the while hearing the murderous roar of a very peeved decepticon in the distance.

* * *

Sierra raised an eyebrow at this statement. 'Not human right…' well she wasn't expecting this at all. Then again she hadn't slept last night maybe she'd heard Gabe wrong. Yeah that had to be it. There was no way that he could mean that. Out of all the possible solutions one could cook up brain damage, accident, shock, scitsofrania, the list went on and on. This thought never, I mean never crossed her mind.

"I know you probably don't believe me." Gabe said leaning even closer to stingray. "In fact I wouldn't believe myself if I was in your position."

But Sierra wasn't completely paying attention she found Gabriel's actions with the vehicle very strange and somewhat disturbing. 'What is with him and that car anyways? I know boys' love their cars but this is ridiculous.' she thought to herself caught up in her own thoughts till something touched her shirt and she immediately grabbed the offending object and flipped it over. A moan came from the ground bellow and her green eyes landed on Gabe she gasped seeing him on the ground in front of her. 'Did I do that?'

Gabe grunted feeling a slight wave of pain, he looked at the girl and shook his head trying to get out of his dazed state. _'What just happened?'_ he asked his partner. The mech let out a chuckle. _'That my good buddy was one of Bee's specialties! He's known for having quick reflexes. I'm guessin'…'_ but Jazz didn't have to say anymore Gabriel had put the pieces together. He let out a chuckle and winced at the soreness it caused from his bruised rib cage. "Well you sure are getting more side affects then I did in my first few weeks. How long have you been this way again mate?"

"Two weeks at least…" She looked at him warily but sighed and offered her hand to him to help him up.

He gladly obliged and with her help he was able to stand again. "You and Bumblebee must have a really close connection for it to work this well." Gabriel's eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth knowing he wasn't supposed to say that. 'Oh slag.'

"Who?" Sierra asked her brain focusing fully on his words this time there were no distractions for once. He didn't reply but seemed to look down at his feet for a time. She raised an eyebrow still puzzled 'Okay this is weird.' She tried to figure it out in her mind. 'I mean this could not be happening…'

Her eyes tinted neon blue and Gabe flinched as he saw the spark once again taking control. "Jazz." The voice said quietly in a disturbingly fashion that didn't really fit Sierra. "What the slag are you doing?" glaring through his charge the usually happy go lucky Bumblebee seemed angry. Which as Gabriel knew from what partner told him it was unlike him to be uptight.

'_I'll handle this Gabe.'_ Came his partner's voice taking control. "Hey Bee what's up? Isn't this great soon we'll be on equal servos."

"I wanted her to process this out for herself." Bumblebee said pressing his charge's hands to her temples. "There's no telling how much she'll be scarred when she figures this out. They are delicate creatures you know." He moved Sierra closer to his shell where he found some comfort tracing his symbol with her digit tips. "You don't know Sierra like I do this is going to mess with her psyche badly."

Jazz shifted slightly with a shrug of the shoulders he'd been in Gabe's shell long enough to pick up some of his strange habits. "You worry too much." Bumblebee continued to stare accusingly at him. "Come on what's with worse that could happen?"

* * *

Cars cleared way of the one that pealed out onto the highway not even taking notice of the other vehicles. Some were caught in the cross fire and remained badly dented or turned upside down there was burning every where from explosion created from crashes. It was one big mess and everything pointed to the dodge stratus that kept flying down the California interstate.

Swindle was upset no that wasn't it, he was furious. He'd lost the fleshling thanks to another insignificant one it's kind. He hadn't even put the idea into his processors that another one of them would be able to crack his code and liberate the spark-human. It just simply wasn't done. Humans were far too simple minded to understand the complexities of his kind. Pealing by another car he tilted slightly to where only one side was on the ground while the rest of him was in the air.

Slag these humans and their sympathy for the adolescents of their species. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to find the others of Brianna's kind and take them all back to Cybertron where he was certain Megatron would have awarded him handsomely for the detainment. That organic was going to pay for stealing a decepticon slave. He couldn't wait to catch the maggot in his hands and feel germ's beating heart as he squeezed the last of the life from its' soft body.

Fire shot out of the sky hitting his rim and causing him to twirl about dizzly in a circle till he regained his baring. "What the pit-spawn was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

_/Hiya Swindle how are you and Brianna getting along? /_ Came the annoyingly cheerful voice from above.

Recognizing the voice of Skywarp on his private line puzzled over the fact he came in so clearly. When usually incoming messages from Cybertron to him on Earth would be more muffled and less eligible. This lead to a hunch which he needed to check out. Adjusting his raider Swindle let out a string of cybertronian curses as he picked up three seekers in the skies straight above him. _"What are you doing here?"_ he commed annoyed.

_/Just checkin up on ya and making sure you're on task sparkling. /_ The older mech said teasingly.

He didn't need this… the seekers were a group of somewhat psychotic individuals they just loved to create mayhem and panic. While seeing how many autobot and organic they could hit in one line. He shivered in his spark at the thought of them playing 'tag' with him. They'd done it to different decepticons on a number of occasions. Megaton didn't mind their insanity though because they were after all the best trackers in the decepticon regiment. Only one of them had enough audacity to be slightly sane and he was the biggest power hungry one of the lot. The Commander of the Sky Forces…

_/Swindle this is Starscream… /_ An all too well known raspy voice vocalized. Swindle's spark ran cold at the words that came over his intercom. He didn't think that Megatron's Second in Command was among the trine that came to Earth. _/What part of stealth did you not comprehend? Do you want the flesh-sparks to know we've come for them & severe our treaty with Earth? Belay your stupidity NOW. /_

There wasn't much choice he'd need to tell the seeker now before she got to far. _"Oh I would love to Starscream but there's a problem."_

A pause came then the voice came out in somewhat a whisper though it was threatening. _/Specify? /_

"_Arcee was liberated by another of her shell's species and she escaped my grasp."_ Swindle winced at his words.

_/WHAT? YOU LOST THE FEMME? /_ The voice that spoke to him was full of rage and utter anger. _/She was our only key to capturing more of her kind, YOU SLAGHEAD! I can't believe Megatron entrusted you with such a simple task and you failed. /_

"_It was your fault for putting me on this assignment."_ Swindle said with a shrug knowing most of the weight would fall on the Air Commander.

_/Ease up on him Screamer I have a suggestion. /_ Piped in another voice belonging another malicious seeker he knew too well. This one was slightly less cruel then his wingmates. He'd been one of Brianna's keepers in the past.

Starscream seemed to be loosing his patience. _/What Thundercracker? /_

_/Well Megatron had trouble in past with the autobot escaping. So I installed a tracking device in her collar so his little pet wouldn't get away. /_ Thundercracker's voice was smooth and there was an obvious arrogance to it. Swindle couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How could he have forgotten that detail? Astrotrain had told him it when he'd inherited the job from the larger mech.

There was a thoughtful silence as the seekers cruised the sky above Swindle. Dipping slightly in pleasure their leader vocalized his actions. _/Excellent your mishap, Swindle, may have just worked in our favor. /_ Starscream was obviously putting the pieces together. _/We get the little runaway and more fleshsparks. /_

"_Yes the femme will want to warn the others of us. She'll lead us directly to them." _The grounded mech had nothing to worry about and now he could feel a grin coming on his faceplates.

_/And there will be more autobots to torture! /_ Skywarp cackled. His sleek form doing a figure eight in the sky.

_/Swindle access the flesh femme's frequency. /_ Starscream commanded leaving no room for arguments.

Skimming through the codes he found the base signal Shockwave downloaded into his system. As keeper of Arcee & Brianna much was given to him in order to complete the task with efficiency such as bio scans, record of habits, and other things. The energy pulsed rapidly moving away. Though it seemed to have a destination in mind as to where it was going. _"I've got a lock on the signal." _He sent the message to the others.

_/Then let us greet the newest pets of Megatron. Shall we? /_ Starscream said his sleek F22 raptor form zipped through the skies towards their quarry with Thundercracker, and Skywarp following behind at a moderate pace.

Swindle was now at peace with what happened. He knew this would definitely out weigh his punishment if they could capture at least one more autobot spark. Yes everything was going better then planned.

* * *

"Maybe you're right 'Bee. I'm really sorry for not letting you handle it your way…"

Being the ever optimist Bumblebee shrugged. "All might not be lost Jazz. Sierra might believe this is all a hallucination. She tends to have her head in the clouds…"

Jazz chuckled. "I'm starting to notice that."

Sierra's eyes dimmed and she slowly came back to reality. Shaking her head she blinked rubbing her eyes continuously as if there was dirt in them. "What we're you saying about a bumblebee? Gabe? Where is it?" As she gathered herself together she yawned suddenly feeling strangely tired. In fact everything felt like a dream.

"It's gone, mate." Gabe said apologetically with a sigh. Did she detect disappointment in that response? Couldn't be. "Come on I'll take you home…" He gently grasped her tiny hand in his own larger one squeezing it gently in reassurance. Sierra couldn't help but feel her face going beet red at the gesture.

Puzzling over things she nodded, then blinked. "But weren't you going to explain this whole 'Not Human' concept to me?" She still wanted an explanation about that.

Gabe was about to clear his throat and speak. It was on the tip of his tongue what to say. He could go with Bumblebee's wishes but he had a feeling the mech was wrong. She seemed deep down to be a strong gal. "We-" His voice was drowned out by the sound of shouting then an noisier hum of a motor.

A pink motorcycle emerged from the shadows. Skidding across the floor around the two of them in a complete circle till it stopped in front of them. Removing her helmet she tucked it into the crook of her arm and looked at them with serious eyes. "Fellow Spark brethren we must flee now!"

Words died in Gabe's throat at the mention of sparks. But surely not she was far too young in his opinion to possess an autobot spark. Staring at the kid she could only be possibly twelve years old, give or take a year. But those eyes they had something to them that seemed abnormal they sparked with an energy unlike a normal human being.

"Uh…who are you?" Sierra asked eyeing the mess of tire tracks and debree that came with motorcycle driver. She gasped when she realized it was a young girl.

'_What were you saying about keeping her in the dark?'_ Jazz asked somewhat smugly.

Bumblebee seemed almost lost for words. _'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'_

'_Well with this kid around it's not going to happen.'_

'_Oh that's prime.'_

"I'm Brianna and my partner is Arcee. Don't try to deny it I can recognize the feel of other sparks." She pointed at both of them somewhat accusingly "Don't lie to me!"

A young man of at least twenty six came into the room panting. "Brianna…wait…up." He swallowed hard drawing breath with each syllable. The others stared in his direction 'Great more kids…' Adam thought rolling his eyes. "Hi all I'm-."

"No more for introductions Adam we must flee now!" Brianna cut in darting about as she checked for damage on the motorcyle. Adjusting the strap on the helmet she mounted her bike again and looked back at the others who had barely moved. "Aren't you coming?" she asked then growled in frustration.

'Gr-eat I'm surrounded by lunatics.' Sierra thought to herself looking at the two odd characters who seemed to regard them in a strange almost familiar way. 'Oh well at least I know Gabe won't get tangled in this mess.' She turned to glance at him only to find him gone. Turning back she saw him approaching the little girl who looked overly mature for her age. 'Or not…'

"How do you know so much about decepticons?" Gabe asked as he approached the girl and grabbed her bare hand. Sierra saw the strangeness just keep growing as his eyes dilated to an almost neon blue along with hers. Then he bulked back staring at the girl. "They did that to you?"

"Unfortunately yes." She said with a somber face. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"How many are coming?"

"At least one."

"How soon do we need to leave?"

"Now would be best."

"Have you found Optimus yet?"

"No we we're hoping to find him with you."

"Hey you two, I hate to rain on this reunion…" came the voice of the young man, Adam that was it. "But we really need to get going. All the chit chatting as you pointed out will have ta wait. You alright gal?" he asked as he stepped up to help Sierra off the ground.

Sierra nodded.

Engines roared into full life and the museum echoed with sound. Sierra's heart skipped a beat, she counted three shadows on the floor obviously coming from the skylight, and the others turned to stare upwards. She did too only to wish she didn't as she saw three F-22 raptors slowly diving towards the glass. No that had to be an illusion why would the Air Force's planes be coming at them like this. Was it her imagination or were they all different colors?

Then she heard a screech and headlights blinded her for a moment as a car swerved around them to block the exit. Glass shattered raining down on their heads Adam grabbed hold of her to push her underneath his chest shielding her from the glass. A humongous crater was now in the middle of the room.

Before she could catch another glimpse Adam was dragging her to the others. They started to form a barrier with her in the middle facing every possible entrance they could. Other then the vehichiles standing there they didn't seem to be such a threat so why was it with their close contact that she could hear their hearts racing a mile a minute. What could be so nerve wreaking about these things?

The others were too focused on their enemy to take notice of the nearly fainting teenager. Unlike Sierra they knew exactly what this threat was. Gabe glanced to Brianna. "I thought you said there was only one kid?"

"Megatron must have sent them to Earth too." She said still stunned by the turn of events.

All entrances and exits were sealed off by menacing metal machines. Sierra still didn't understand what was going on but she knew one thing from seeing all this. It was plain as day. They were trapped.

* * *

**A/N: And here we come to that point where our heros cross sides and the action begins. Poor Sierra she's in for a mess of a headache being the only human spark keeper who doesn't know that Bumblebee is hitchhiking in her shell. Also notice my little cameo of Sam? I couldn't help it being that he's one of my favorite autobot allies might do more along the way like Alexis perhaps. Eh we'll see. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews keep the story going they are like sugar you can never get enough.**

~ Linariel


	7. Dumbfounding

**Linariel:** Long wait I know mostly due to school. College is a busy thing. Plus for a time I just didn't know if this was worth keeping going for anyone other then myself but a writer I admire on here requested I keep going to here I am I will have the next chapter up sooner heh I'm starting to work out a process for my work.

**Summary: **AU - After loosing everything and at the point of going offline. A small group of autobots finds themselves saved by the merging of spark and heart to the most unique sentient they'd ever come across.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro. I do however own Sierra, Gabriel, Brianna, Adam and any other characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

* * *

**Sparked Partnership**

**Chapter 7: Dumbfounding**

* * *

Once the dust settled the four humans found themselves surrounded. Somehow the F-22 raptors had managed to fit in the building. Then again Gabriel knew his father had high hopes of someday adding planes to his car museum so he'd deliberately commissioned for high ceilings.

The brown eyed teenager recognized the middle seeker with its red, black, and silver form quite easily. He'd been hoping he wouldn't run into him again.

Gabriel took deep breaths trying his hardest to calm his heart which was already beating against his bruised ribcage causing him more pain. Grunting the teen focused his mind on his companions. Especially on the girl who was only a year younger than him. He frowned knowing she was probably having the hardest time out all of them since she didn't even know what was going on. Gently he grasped her hand in his own squeezing it, she returned the touch with a viper like grip. He could nearly feel the circulation of his arm giving out.

But he managed a weak smile when she looked up at him with a blank expression.

_'Okay I'm guessing she's in shock Jazz.'_ Gabe said through his thoughts to his partner. He could already feel the tension in his muscles and knew the music loving mech wanted to fight. But they both recognized with things the way they were it wasn't possible. Still the calm response from the autobot eased his mind slightly. _'She's taking it better then you did. Remember you were screaming your processors off. Then again I'm not sure what kind of response would be appropriate I mean they haven't…'_

His voice was cut off by another that spoke out in a booming rather mechanical tone. "I'm detecting Arcee's shell the immediate vicinity." the vocals came directly from the ugly purple and lime green dodge stratus.

Then it came the familiar screeching of metal he tensed as the pieces of the F22s, and the car parted to reveal four red opticed decepticons.

The air commander with his red, black, and silver paint job took one glance at Gabe and hissed in raspy tone of mockery. "You the one that got away…"

_'Pit he recognizes us.'_ a gentle nudged went through his mind from Jazz. _'Just stay cool Gabe we've got to keep on a pedes, and not alert them cons' to anything else strange going on.' _The young Australian wanted to nod but reframed from doing so and making Megatron's 2nd in command any more suspicious.

"Gabe…" came Sierra's voice in a horse whisper. "Are… you… seeing this? Please tell me I'm… dreaming right?" Her grip loosened slightly on his hand.

But the rich teen was barely paying attention to her now still he afforded her what little comfort he could manage. "It's going to be alright mate." He whispered to her gently taking his hands away from her slackened grasp.

"So we've got three hulking mechs showing signs of wantin' to beat the crap out us." Adam grunted looking to the others. His eyebrow raised slightly by Sierra's appearance. But he rolled his eyes and focused on the two at least sober looking kids. "Any ideas?"

Brianna bit her lip staring at the mechs. "Me, and Arcee don't know… As far as we can tell either way we're scrapped if we even move a wire." Gabe's expression softened ever so slightly with her response. The girl had been through a lot. The short glimpses he'd received from contact with her of the experiences she'd faced told him that. Then a spark seemed to show in her eyes as she became more determined. "But maybe…"

"SILENCE! Give up peacefully or risk going offline." The room went quiet as the leader aimed his null cannons at the four with the rest of his mechs following in suit.

The purple seeker seemed pleased and a little giddy as his optics scanned over them. "Well would you look at that one for each of us. I guess Megatron's pet finally earned her keep huh?"

"If the last two are actually Fleshsparks I'll be inclined to agree with you Skywarp." The large seeker said.

Skywarp raised an optic. "How do you know for sure Brianna isn't the only shell, Starscream?"

"Simple our little slave…" He pointed a digit at Brianna. "…wouldn't just stop and converse with anyone not at the risk of her comrades. Besides the femme's too cautious to allow her to do that. And…" Starscream's optics narrowed in on Gabe. "Me and the boy go way back. Don't we youngling?"

The memories came on with full force and Gabriel could repress them no longer. He saw his school in flames as blasts from that same seeker's cannon assaulted the building. Making holes everywhere. It was only after the air commander came across him that he'd ceased his rampage for a moment. The spark came out as Gabe found himself pushed back by Jazz who confronted the mech. Despite his protesting to his plan of desertion, the music lover still headed toward the exit of the school. He passed many classmates, and faculty that were running about in all sorts of conditions or lying dead on the ground.

Gabriel would never forget what happened he carried it from then on as a reminder of his folly. The young teen for the life of him could not blame the autobot for retreating it was clear Starscream would have caught them if they stayed, and things could have been worse. They'd done their part to drive him away from the building but it was too late to prevent things from escalating. Now nothing remained but crumbled remnants of his private school. Barely anyone survived the assault and those who did for some strange reason chose to remain quiet about the gigantic metal bots.

The young teen's eyes narrowed with determination as he clenched his fists and glared at the mech. No not this time he would not let any more people be caught in the crossfire especially those who were his allies. Turning to face the seeker head on as the mech looked mildly surprised if not a little amused. But Gabe chose to ignore Starscream. He instead reached out to Jazz spark asking for support. A soft wave of comfort touched his mind as he took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing mate…'_

Gabriel moved away from the others and opened his mouth to shout. Only his voice didn't come out in the vocalization of a normal human. Rather notes in a musical quality filled the air till they reached a panicked harsh state that might remind one of heavy metal band. It was inhuman and something his kind shouldn't be able to replicate. But he could because he'd inherited Jazz's signature attack. It was one of the side effects he'd discovered from being the keeper of the mech's spark. Although he couldn't do it nearly as loud as his partner it could still give any mech in the vicinity a splitting processer ache.

He felt satisfaction as Starscream pressed his servos over his amplifiers to repress the noise. It didn't help much because soon he was moving about disoriented his optics were dilated and he seemed out of focus.

While Starscream and his crew disarrayed Gabe took the opportunity to run towards the Silver Chevrolet Stingray that was ironically not far from the second in command's pedes. As soon as he touched its surface the car the door swung up and he jumped inside. _'Now let's show him how we roll.'_ Came Jazz's voice suave as ever but with a hint of excitement in it.

The ignition started as Gabe clutched the steering wheel, and the gas pedal pressed down on its own. A rumble came from the motor as the alt mode pulled back then forward shooting off the platform, straight through the velvet ropes that blocked it.

Peeling out they rammed slightly into Starscream's foot. As they swerved to the right and took off through the entrance.

As soon as the air commander regained his sense his engine rumbled in fury. "Oh no, you are not getting away this cycle, boy!" He called.

Usually Starscream could care less about their kind, he tended to ignore them. But that particular organic had been the cause of most of his grief at the hands of Megatron. He'd never heard the end of it for losing it, and being outwitted by a mere human with an autobot spark. This time things would be different, he was determined not to let him escape at all costs.

In an instant the seeker had transformed into his F22 Raptor form and burned through the building after the boy leaving a mess of char boiled remains in his wake.

* * *

Her mind was numb. Ripples she saw ripples of color as her memories flooded over the canvases that were back at the apartment she shared with her aunt. Suddenly she was seeing towering vivid images of just what she'd been painting for the last couple of weeks. Sierra recognized the curve of the wings the combinations of gray with either purple, or blue. She was familiar with each except for the one without wings in a shade of lime green with purple.

No longer were those images two dimensional they had suddenly come alive and Sierra couldn't completely grasp this. I mean how many artists drawing something of fantasy would suddenly have their vision become a reality?

'None I know of.' Sierra thought miserably. Her body shook as she stared up at the towering demons with their blood red eyes gazing at her, and the others. This was just too surreal she couldn't comprehend it.

She had to bend her head up to get a full glimpse of their faces but they were no longer focused on the young artists, and the new comers. They're eyes were wide staring at the door where one of their own kind just exited with… Gabe. Oh she hoped her new friend was alright. She didn't know whether to be inspired by his act of bravery or to be angry at him for pulling such a stupid stunt. There was no way he'd be able to stand up against one of these things alone.

All too soon the robots turned their attention back at them. And for some reason her mind could remember an image of the two with their wings of steel. Sierra knew as if by instinct they were dangerous creatures. The menacing emblem seemed to glare at her on the wings of the planes… no her mind told her they were seekers not planes.

She knew that it would be better to flee but another part of her pulsed with the desire to fight. To show her size didn't matter in the long run she could whip their afts. Her drew fists back as she prepared to lay the first blow but her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do. 'What the heck? Think Sierra think if these things are real it would be bad to get them ticked off at you.'

Then as Sierra started to take small steps away from the door the seeker with purple paint job smirked. A rush of energy swirled around him, and suddenly he disappeared. An image flooded on the opposite side of the room stopping her descent and cutting her off from her progress as that same robot reappeared. Sierra let out a yelp stumbling back as she drew close to Adam for protection. She tried to grab for his arm but he just pushed her away rather forcefully. She felt more vulnerable and fragile than ever.

Aiming a large cannon at her the purple robot chuckled. "Hold it squishy what makes you think ya can leave?"

"Skywarp quit goofing around… We're here to get Arcee's shell I don't think these others are worth our cycle." Snorted the one who Sierra heard Brianna whisper was Swindle.

A crackle of sparks shot at the two just out of reach of the three humans making them jump back to avoid the onslaught. The other robots didn't even flinch as they turned towards the last one. He was rolling his eyes of sort at them, and a clicking emitted from his mouth. "You two miss the point. Frag even I agree with Starscream these two fleshies could be more of her kind…" Came the blue one… 'Thundercracker' although Sierra couldn't understand how she knew that was his name.

Though she was unnerved Sierra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this comment. What did it mean her kind? Glancing at the shabbily dressed man, and the prim pre-teen girl with slight Asian features she couldn't find anything in common with them.

"Well then we should stop vocalizing and have more action."

"That's just what I was trying to say youngling…"

"FOR THE LAST NANOCLICK I MAY HAVE BEEN SPARKED AFTER YOU TWO BUT I'M NOT THAT YOUNG!"

Sierra's eyes turned from the robots to the door. Then back repeating the process as she tried figure out what should she do. What if this wasn't real and the towering metal people were just a hallucination. It could happen she had a tendency to day dream vividly. But each moment the three engaged their attacks near their direction, and the echoing of their giant foot caused her to start thinking otherwise. It took a blast of energy almost hitting her dead on for her to reach a conclusion.

'This is real…' her slow mind finally caught up with her. 'there are actually giant robots in front of me… threatening to abduct me.' Her eyes widened as she started to feel her chest pulsing rapidly. 'OH MY GOD!' she thought as reality finally hit home. 'THEY'RE… GIANT… ROBOTS!' She felt her breathing begin to increase tremendously. She was surrounded by a science fiction story come to life. This just… this just wasn't happening. She groaned as her head begun to hurt, her mind grew dizzy images kept spiraling around her, as her heart begun to ache as if a huge weight was there and every time she breathed to deep it hurt more.

"What's wrong with the kid? Is she… hyper ventilating… or somthin'?" Asked Adam finally turning to check on Sierra. He was starting to feel bad about his actions earlier.

_'Who cares at the moment the most important thing is the COLOSSAL MECHS ABOVE US!'_ bellowed Sideswipe in his mind._ 'I am not letting you get squished Adam…ADAM?' _But for the most part Adam ignored him as he began to notice the girl's face growing pale it reached a ghostly white.

Brianna's eyes softened she understood what was happening. "This must be her first time seeing decepticons or any mech for that matter." She slowly reached out to the girl.

At the instant Sierra felt the soft touch from Brianna and the invasion in her mind, she drew away her eyes growing even wider. What just happened? And why oh why had she agreed to Gabe's meeting? It should have just satisfied her curiosity. It shouldn't have been anything unrealistic. She was dead wrong. 'And now I am surrounded by strangers and…' her breath quickened as she gulped, 'large metal robots with weapons.'

_'They're actually mechs Sierra…'_ came a distinct voice out of nowhere.

Sierra's neck jerked around so fast there was a sure chance she'd get whiplash because of it. "Who's talking to me?" she asked out loud looking about but the two others just looked at her puzzled. Then again why would it be any of them or the robot thingys for that matter none of them sounded like that she was sure.

A warmth suddenly emitted her chest and she felt her eyes flutter to the point of tiredness kicking in. It felt a lot like a mother's touch soft gentle and soothing. It pulsed in her upper body driving away the previous pain. Her shakes stopped and she felt her body grew light. "Wha…" was all she could manage to whisper.

There was something else there and a small chuckle range through her ears. _'Bot time we get to know each other huh Sierra?'_

"Who the slag are you?" She asked as she felt herself sinking more a more into a sleep like state.

_'Me? I'm here to help think of me as your comrade in servos.' _To this point she could hear a sigh echo through her thoughts. _'Sorry I tried my hardest to avoid thrusting this at you in such an abrupt way...'_ the voice came from her mind and in a moment her body felt limp to her she could no longer move her limbs. A clicking begun in her mind and it whispered in dialect she shouldn't be able to understand but for some reason the language was vaguely familiar.

Then it happened she felt herself being pulled away and her body was soon no longer hers to control. Her lips now moved uttering words in a tone that didn't fit the artist in the least "I'm Bumblebee…"

* * *

The young scout could feel the panic of his charge as she tried to push against his control. Lightly he sent soothing vibrations towards her much like a parental unit would their sparkling. It seemed to calm her a little but he could feel her confusion and the many thoughts springing from her mind. Primus this girl had a thought processor that rarely stopped pulsing. He'd only been able to get through to her this time because of how much her focus was set on the 'cons, and the immediate situation otherwise she'd probably be spacing out right now and not even aware of him.

His glowing blue optics focused on his autobot brethren. He'd instantly recognized Arcee and Sideswipe's sparks when they'd gotten close enough. Bumblebee found it both ironic and perplexing how Arcee's partner had sensed them when he and Jazz's charges didn't seem to have that ability so far. But no matter it was great to have the others there. Regardless of if their coming brought on the decepticons. Bumblebee couldn't help but notice that the three mechs looked even taller from the angle of a human. But he wasn't about to be intimidated.

"Let's get this on track now." He said speaking to the two directly. The others turned to him as the last humans' own eyes started to glow in the familiar optic color of the autobots. He heard a gasp come from his charge and knew she was actively viewing things._ 'No more secrets Sierra we'll get through this together.' _He promised her before vocalizing his thoughts to the other two. "Jazz had the right notion…" He could hear his charge questioning his choice of name for Gabriel but he tuned her out at least for now. "We need to steer clear of the cons and find a hiding place. But first I think we need to rescue our comrade from Starscream." He said in a low tone.

His autobot brethren dipped their helms. They looked at each other in the optic, then Bumblebee proceeded to use a number of servo signals Prowl had developed for an autobot sort of secret cybertronian code. The mech did not wish to alert the 'cons of their plans.

Arcee was the first to get the gist of the scout's gestures. She quickly mounted her nearby alt form. All the while keeping her optics on the mechs.

The scout felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced to the side only to see Sideswipe with a rather disgruntled look on his faceplates. Bumblebee raised an optic in surprise. But the spy just scowled in return. "My shell is too far away to reach on pedes without getting slagged. Mind if I hitch a ride for a nanoclick or so?"

"Not at all."

The two of them started running towards the yellow volkswagon bug trying their hardest to stay light on pedes as they moved. As soon as his left servo touched his altmode the door popped up allowing them entrance. Sideswipe climbed over to the passenger side, and Bumblebee took a seat behind the wheel.

The young scout gestured to the older mech to keep watch then proceeded to go through with the plan. Using his digits carefully Bumblebee reached out to the radio as his servos neared it a blue hologram appeared. A grin broke out on his faceplates it was good to know that he could still access his comlink. Touching one of the buttons static filled the car for a moment and a screech went out.

Sideswipe had to cover his audio sensors at the sound but he was all and all pleased with the outcome as well once the gentle hum of the frequency came in. "It's a good thing they decided not to bring Soundwave in on this or we'd have pit of a time with this."

Bumblebee had to agree with his reasoning. The decepticon communication officer would no doubt have picked up their conversation, and either scrambled it or reported them to Megatron. "Like Optimus always says we need to thankful for these little blessing from Primus when we can."

Gradually a voice drifted over through his thoughts connecting with him directly. **_'Ready when you are 'Bee.'_**

Glancing at the decepticons with narrowed optics Bumblebee's free servo touched the steering wheel gripping it ever so slightly. Then he saw it the three had completely turned their backs to them as they discussed something in a heated argument. _'Now 'Cee.'_ Bee transmitted through his thoughts as his engine burst to life, and he headlights went on full blast on the yellow volkswagon beetle. The pink Honda CB 750 followed in nearly perfect unison.

Choosing an open target Bumblebee aimed for the way that Jazz had gone. Thankfully no mech had thought to block it. Giving them plently of room to head out. The sound of transformation echoed behind them as they dove through the open doors of the car museum straight out in the street.

"There I am." Sideswipe cried out and Bee's passenger door opened as the car came to a slower pace. Ducking out with his servos extended to cushion his fall the spy made it from the car in one piece. As soon as he touched the red Lamborghini urraco the door opened, and he got inside. The motor soon started and the mech in altmode following the scout.

* * *

It took about a breem before Bumblebee could detect Jazz's alt form heading down a back road, and away from the crowded populace. After which Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Swindle had made their presence known. Energy blasts pelted around them from each direction. It was clear they were aiming to stop them not permanently offline them for they stayed away from vulnerable sections of their quarry.

Bumblebee found the purple seeker the least sane of the trine after him. As they headed down a forest road he nearly lost control of his altform when he was bombarded by his irritable passenger. _'HOW AM I MOVING WITHOUT MOVING?' _Sierra's voice shouted to his processor. _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHAT ARE YOU?' _

But being in his own shell he had much more control over his human partner then the human femme did. _'Calm down Sierra I'll explain everything later right…' _He was cut off in mid transmission by a blast from Skywarp hitting his tire rim. He winced at the pain, and could feel her moaning from the process. It seemed pain was among the things they shared.

"Are your systems in check Sierra?" he asked her out loud dividing his attention between the seeker who was assaulting him with blast fire from random locations he warped to, and the poor human girl. She groaned 'That smarts…I…' He could feel his connection to her fading. She was going into recharge. Bumblebee let air vent out his mouth in relief, she was alright not doing the best but still functioning.

_'Gang this is Bumblebee. Come in?'_

**_'Read ya loud and clear 'Bee. But I can't talk too long ol' Screamer's near my aft.'_**

**_'I'm here but Bree and I've just been reunited with our old keeper Thundercracker.'_**

**_'Yeah I'm not fairing so well here either. Swindle's got it out for Adam's energon.'_**

_'Guys my human partner is hurt. Apparently the human sparks are connected in more levels then I first gathered.'_

**_'I could have told you that.' Came a snort from the other end._**

**_'Sides not now. I understand Bee' I discovered the same thing with Brianna. She'll need to be checked over. I may not be Doc Bot but I've learned a thing or two about humans. We need to loose these decepti-creeps first though.'_**

**_'I think I've got a solution. Gabe and I recently discovered an underground tunnel under the nearby bridge when we went cruisin'. It's abandoned and should work well to shield us.'_**

_'That could work head for that direction and we'll follow.'_

**_'But what about the 'cons their bound to figure out what we're up to.'_**

**_'Guys, guys I get what 'Bee's aiming at. Remember that drill Ol' Prowl used to do with us. The one that supposed to confuse the enemy. Zig Para Zag 2.'_**

Recognition flooded through the comlink and Bumblebee could feel small smile coming on. Yes all of them remembered the drill. Prowl might be an uptight rule keeper but he was an amazing teacher. This trick had gotten them out of situations time and time again. The clutch went down as Bumblebee skidded about and begun heading off road into the trees. 'Let's see how long that con' can keep up with this trick.'

* * *

The plan was simple every con for themselves. If they failed to catch their fleshspark then well it would be against their core not others. All of the cons except for the purple seeker knew exactly who their quarry was. This left Skywarp with the last autobot the yellow one his processors vaguely remember the scout was named something that started with a B but besides that he didn't know him that well. He'd tangled with the bot before but they'd rarely exchanged enough banters to get to a level of recognition. Still Megatron wanted all the autobots turned humans caught and it wouldn't be good for him to show up empty servoded.

He almost had his prey now the volkswagon bug was getting sluggish. He'd barely even skimmed the surface of the bot's armor but it was clear he'd at least made the human hurt enough to cripple the autobot slightly. Rumors were true the spark and the heart did meet in pain regardless of form.

Using his warping abilities he soon had the scout cornered. But then it happened the autobot seemed to flip a lid it begun to drive backwards. Then it returned to front wards and he'd barely had enough time to catch up to it when it ducked into the trees. Cursing his luck the seeker shifted to follow but it was clear things weren't going to be as simple as he'd first gathered. The trees were gathered to tight together to give him much room to move.

Shooting his nose upward he righted himself in the air and begun to hover till he found the bot again. The yellow form stood out in the green underbrush. But it was clear he'd need to transform to get close enough to seize the bot. And there wasn't much chance of that happening with their Lord Megatron still keeping a peace treaty with those humans. They had to remain in disguise. Again he questioned his master's logic in his choice to not enslave the humans when they had the chance.

_/All Decepticons check in status report./_ Came Starscream his trine leader's all to familiar voice through his comlink.

_/This is Swindle…/_ there was a slight pause on the line that couldn't be any good. _'I misplaced the red autobot.'_

/WHAT?/ A string of cybertronian curses from their leader entered his processors Skywarp chuckled slightly at the predicament.

_/I apologize but he suddenly went fraggin' haywire. The autobot seemed to be going everywhere then all the sudden he just disappeared./_

Skywarp could feel his altitude failing him as he felt shock run through his processors. That was just what happened to him. Eyeing his prey he was ever thankful the yellow dot of a mech was still down below. Righting himself he continued to blast at the bot he could pick up the sounds of skidding of tires as the mech was forced evade his shots.

_/And what about you Thundercracker I trust you still have the autobot femme in your sights?/_ came the second in command.

_/Well it's funny you're asking but… no./_

_/SLAGGIT your pulling my servo you lost the femme? Megatron's only domesticated slave that Shockwave personally put a lot of work into. YOU. LOST. HER?/_

_/Yes…/ _came his trine brother's voice sounding pitifully upset.

The purple seeker red optics turned to the yellow mech he was finally heading back towards the road.'Good it will be easier to pick him off from there.' He thought to himself.

_/Swindle you better access that tracking device and track her… At least so we'll have one of them./_

_"Oh really…"_ Skywarp's cocky voice finally came in as he continued to keep an optic on his autobot prey. _"And just how are you doin' in gettin' your mech Screamer?"_

A long pause came on the line before Thundercracker spoke up. _/No don't tell me… Our glorious Trine Leader lost…/ _he chuckled. _/the fleshspark again./_

_/I have no lost it I've just merely temporarily misplaced it./_

_"Uh huh you lost it didn't you Screamer."_ Thundercracker continued with a chuckle.

_/No I…Swindle access the slave tracking device NOW./_

_/I did as soon as Thundercracker mentioned the missing bot but… I'm not finding anything on radar./_

_/WHAT?/_

_/It's just it's not there anymore. I had it for a minute but now. I'm not nanoclick it./_

_/Are you sure you put in the right code youngling?/_ came Thundercracker's voice.

A hiss went through the line. Skywarp's faceplates turned up in a grin. They just loved belittling the grounded mech.

_/Yes I'm positive unless it changed from the last astro second I'd accessed it then I'm Pit sure this is the right one./_

Warping to another spot he hit at the yellow autobot's aft. Causing him to begin to skid around in a circle, but then he was up again. The purple seeker pouted he'd been hoping to finally turn the mech over on his back but then again this was a fun game especially since the little bot couldn't access his cannons he was enjoying this.

_/What is your status Skywarp?/_ Came a tired very ticked of Starscream.

_"Well…"_ the purple mech could feel his chest bursting with pride _"Unlike you three…"_ his optics widened when he turned his attention back to the yellow autobot. He dipped this way, and that. But he was gone the mech was gone. Somehow when he took his optics off for one second he'd escaped. _"Uhm heh never mind."_

_/What do we do now oh fearless leader?/_ Swindle transmitted his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_/Simple we keep searching they are bound to show up. If worse comes to worse one of you will vocalize to Megatron what happened./_

Skywarp couldn't help but wince. Even he knew being the one to bear such ill news to Megatron was grounds for termination or torture as his servos. It was task no bot wanted being a messenger to the Lord of Cybertron was a fate worse then being offlined.

Circling about he tried to find his quarry. Just how did the yellow mech evade him so quickly, and where were the others. One thing was for sure they weren't going to leave this planet till they found those convicts.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the decepticons are having a hard time right now. Things will be better explained in the next chapter. Sorry for the limited point of views but it was needed for this chapter. More from Brianna/Arcee, and Adam/Sideswipe in the next.**

**BTW I'm working on drawings of their appearances sort of I'm still debating whether to show them on my art account or not. Heh we'll see once I'm done.**

**EDIT: ARGH I MIXED UP THE COLORS ON SKYWARP AND THUNDERCRACKER IT'S FIXED NOW**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Free energon cookies to anyone who reviews!**

~ Linariel


End file.
